Your Anonymous Heart
by kayjeanette
Summary: Imogen Moreno, an 18 year old student at Degrassi Community School in Ontario, Canada decides to sign up for an anonymous online dating site after her friends tease her about her being too focused on school. Once she signs up, the dating site turns out to have pros and cons to it when Imogen decides to meet her match face to face.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I haven't written a fic for over a year and wanted to give it a try again. This first chapter is pretty short, but there will be more to come. Please let me know what you think in the comments. Thanks! -Kayla**

* * *

"Such an easy test, don't you think?"

"Eli are you kidding me? It was the hardest test I've ever had to take in my life" Imogen Moreno said walking out of her Chemistry test with her good friend Eli Goldsworthy.

"Just take a deep breath Imogen. You know, you've been studying the hardest out of anyone we know. You need to just take a breath. Maybe all the pressure on you to get into med school is making it hard for you to concentrate."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I have been pretty tensed up with all of these applications and essays. I need a night off from all of this. Any ideas?"

Gathering his ideas, the two walked to their adjacent lockers, opening them up one at a time, seeing Adam Torres walk up to them.

"Hey Adam, Imogen and I were just talking about something fun she could do to get studying off of her mind for a bit. She's losing it, I'm telling you."

"She already has." Adam sneers jokingly to Eli, knowing Imogen would hear the remark about her.

"Hey!" Imogen practically screaming, gives Adam a little punch in the arm.

"Why don't you just go to the movies with Eli and I later tonight. We were thinking of seeing that new movie House at the End of the Street" Adam suggests.

Eli agreeingly nods, "Yeah that would work, I'll just swing by and pick you up on the way, Adam and I."

"Ehh I don't know, I guess I could check it out with you. Not really into horror movies, but if that's the best you can come up with."

Adam and Eli wave over their friend Clare Edwards, hoping to gain a girls prospective.

"Hey Clare, coming from a girl, what would you suggest Imogen does for a night off from school related things?" Eli asks.

"Ummm I don't know, what about going on a date?" Clare suggests.

"You know Eli and I decided to just stay friends, right?"

"No, no, not you two. Have you ever tried finding a date online? They have anonymous dating sites where you talk to a person who shares commons interests and you can blind date them if you two share a connection." Clare tells Imogen, full of knowledge about these things.

"Clare, you seem to know a lot about these dating sites, huh?" Eli teases.

Clare looks down to the ground. "Well, I've tried one before. Don't judge!"

The other three teens laugh. Imogen closes her locker, soon followed by Eli. Walking to their next class, Imogen blushes as she sees her tall, brunette friend, Fiona Coyne.

"Fiona, see you in theater class next period" Eli says, Imogen covering her face as she walks into the door almost. Eli grabs her arm.

"So you still haven't managed to tell Fiona you have a crush on her? You know she's a single lesbian right now. What have you got to lose?" Eli says, trying to give his friend that boost of confidence in her love life.

"That would ruin everything, silly!"

"Okay, suit yourself."

Eli and Imogen part ways as they head off to their next classes.

"See ya after school. I'll let you know my decision on the movie later" Imogen says, Eli nodding.

Imogen walks into her next class, Art Appreciation, Adam with her.

The two take the seats closest to the back.

"What do you think Adam? Do I really need a date?"

"I don't know, it wouldn't hurt to put yourself out there and try to find love. I'm with Eli though. Why don't you just tell Fiona?"

"I can't do that. Maybe in another life, but right now I can't try things with her, even if she's into me."

Adam shrugs his shoulders.

"I think I'll take Clare's suggestion and plan a night on that anonymous dating site. Sounds like it could be fun getting to know someone like that, so it's a pass on the movies. Let Eli know?"

Adam shakes his head in agreement.

***2 Hours Later***

"K, see you Monday!" Imogen says to Fiona, almost being pulled away by Eli tugging on her arm as she exits Degrassi's doors for the weekend.

"Adam told me your plans for tonight. That's cool. Just let me know how it goes later?"

"Yeah sure thing buddy." Imogen smiles, walking the other way towards her ride.

Eli waves goodbye as Imogen walks to her mother's car. Imogen and her mother have a new refreshed relationship. Imogen's parents are divorced so Imogen lived with her dad up until a few months ago. Her father had to be put into a mental health home due to his escalating dementia. He doesn't get to see Imogen anymore. He wouldn't even know who she was if he saw her today.

"Hey Imogen, how was school today?"

"Not bad. I've decided to take a free day and chill on my school things for this weekend."

Imogen's mom looks puzzled.

"Why dear?"

Imogen's mother is a doctor and even though Imogen and her mom weren't as close as her dad and her were, Imogen decided to go into the medical field like her mom.

"Because mother. I need one night to myself. I can't take all this pressure. Just let me try to have one night to myself."

"Alright, I was just curious. Don't have to have a fit."

"I think I'll just work on some of my writing tonight. Yeah my writing."

That was a total lie. Imogen knew exactly what her plans for tonight were. Dating site.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is a lot longer and I hope decent enough for some more reviews. I really hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Mom I'll be in my room tonight, most of the night. Please try not to distract me much."

Imogen's mom nodded to what her daughter just said. Imogen walked upstairs to her spacious bedroom to get online as soon as she could.

"Hmmm. Maybe I should google 'Anonymous Teen Dating Sites' to see what I find."

As Imogen typed away on her green laptop, she heard a tap on her door.

Imogen whispered to herself, "Ugh mom go away!" She shut her laptop and walked to her door.

"Sorry sweetie, I know you want some peace, but I was wondering if you'd like some thinking food?"

Imogen looked bothered. "Sure mom, like what?"

"Wheat Thins with peanut butter and apple slices"

That was Imogen's favorite healthy snack. When she was younger and her mother was around she would whip up a little snack for her.

"Yummm! Thanks. I'll need this!"

Imogen's mom smiled and handed her daughter the nutritious snack and walked away, closing the door behind her.

As Imogen ate her snack, she reopened her laptop to get back to her search.

The first site listed read 'Anonymous Teen Blind Date - Your #1 Teen Dating Site' in the header. Imogen clicked this one first.

"Hmmm. Sign up." Imogen grinned, taking another bite of cracker.

She scrolled for a few to see what it was like before signing up.

"100% free, locals in your area." Imogen smiled. She clearly needed a date.

Once Imogen would done signing up, she went to the link that said 'Advanced Search'.

This link allowed you to narrow down what you would prefer in a date, without actually getting to see their pictures. Just their personality.

Imogen selected Females and Males, age 17-21, Non-Smoker, and Non-Drinker. Imogen hated anyone who smokes or drinks. Her grandpa died of lung cancer and her aunt was an ex-alcoholic.

"Click!", Imogen hit the submit search button and waited impatiently as the next page loaded.

"LOAD DAMNIT!" Imogen quietly yelled.

The next page was completely loaded. Imogen scrolled carefully though each potential match, when she stumbled across a match that had the following profile listing:

'**Female. 17. Lover of travel. Lefty. Mint Chocolate Chip Cookie fan. Crazy for Starbucks coffee, but who isn't? Into Art, Music, anything creative and fun is what I love to spend my time with.**'

"Wow" Imogen stared at the computer screen, deciding whether or not to click on the message button of the girl in the profile ad.

Imogen looked blankly at her screen for another two minutes. The words on the screen spoke wonders to her. She had always wanted a girl like this.

The fact that this girl was really into music grabbed Imogen's attention the most. She had hoped if they got together she would like to her play her harp one day.

"Nahh." Imogen shook the harp idea out of her mind. Playing the harp in front of a cute girl, bad idea. I want to be attractive and sexy, not a geek on an instrument.

Imogen clicked message on the girl's, who's username was 'ParisLondonFashionxo', profile to send her a flirty message, in hopes of getting a reply.

Her last login date said March 25, yesterday.

"Well it's good to know she is active on here, or maybe it isn't." Imogen talked to herself, a way to get through situations she was in.

Once the message page popped up, Imogen sent the girl the following message:

'**Hello. I saw your profile. I wish I could say you were cute, but your personality is cute. :) I'd love to get to know you...**'

Imogen hit send and sat back happily. She just hoped that someone this cool could be into someone like her.

Imogen logged off of her computer for 10 minutes to take a shower to get the dirt and grime of the classrooms of Degrassi off of her.

***10 minutes later***

Imogen sat back at her computer desk once she was all set back inside of her room feeling refreshed, when suddenly, a bing on the dating website.

"BING!", the site went. A window popped up that said she had a message from 'ParisLondonFashionxo'.

"Omg!" Imogen squealed and clicked on her message inbox and read the message:

'**Aww lol. That was adorable. I can be cute. Cute is good. Your profile seems really "cute" too. ;)**'

Imogen smiled from ear to ear. This girl had a sense of humor it seemed as well.

Imogen blushed behind the screen as she decided to send a message back to the mysterious female.

'**Well ParisLondonFashionxo I wish I could tell you my name and I wish we could exchange pics, but that would ruin all the fun now wouldn't it?**'

Imogen waited another agonizing few minutes, hoping to hear another bing noise come out of her speakers.

She sat patiently, yeah right, impatiently, for three minutes.

"BING!", another message from ParisLondonFashionxo.

This time Fiona rushed to get to what the message said.

'**Agreed Ms. 'MorVolta93'. I am really fascinated by your profile bio :) So you really love concerts as much as I do, I see. Would you mind attending one with me sometime?**'

Imogen looked surprised. Well that was quick, but Imogen lives for concerts. A date as a concert would be a completely different game to her.

Imogen wanted to really do this, so she replied back to the girl once more:

'**Of course. I love all types of music. That sounds like a plan. I'm really going to take you up on your offer. How about I pick you up at 8 tonight?**'

Message sent.

Imogen was just kidding about the tonight at 8 thing. Jokingly, she sent that because it seemed so fast.

Within a minute, she received a new message. This time, it wasn't from ParisLondonFashionxo.

'**Hey babe, nice profile. I would imagine you to have a great body. I would love to see that thing.**'

"Eww!" Imogen shivered. Probably just another pervy guy, looking to hook up with whoever would be willing to have sex with him.

Imogen quickly deleted that message, just to see another one arrive. This time, it was from ParisLondonFashionxo.

'**Sure, even though the concert isn't til tomorrow night. ;) Want my address?**'

Imogen laughed out loud.

'**I was kidding about that, because it seemed a little fast, but I really think this could be fun. :) I have no plans tonight, so why the hell not? Do you want to meet at The Dot cafe instead? It's in walking distance from me and I can't get the keys to my mom's new Mercedes.**'

Another few minutes of waiting after sending the message annoyed Imogen, but it worked for now. This was talking a gut chance at someone who could be the worst possible match for her. God knows they could be a serial killer or what not. Maybe I could get Adam and Eli to come with me after their movie.

"BING!". Another new message from ParisLondonFashionxo.

'**Ha. No problem. I have my car I can drive over there with. I'm like five minutes from there! Amazing that we live so close. By the way, I'll be the girl with the latte in a black blazer, skirt, and high heeled wedges.**'

Imogen messaged back quickly to seal the date deal.

'**Awesome. I'll have stick straight dark hair, with a light jean jacket, black converse high tops, and black framed glasses. Hopefully I don't disappont. See you at 8!**'

Another bing noise came through Imogen's speakers within a minute.

'**I'm not that shallow, lol. I hope to see you there Volta! ;)**'

And done! Imogen now scored a date within an hour. Wow.

It was only 5pm. There was still 3 hours left to get ready, call the guys, and tell her mother where she was going. She wouldn't dare tell her mom she had a date. She'd tell her mom that the writing was a no go and that Eli and Adam wanted to hang at the movies.

"Imogen!" Imogen's mom yelled upstairs.

Imogen ran downstairs to see what she wanted.

"Eli and Adam are here"

Imogen wondered why they were here.

Imogen's mom left the room to give her and her friends some sort of privacy.

"Hey, I know you didn't want to go the movies, but that's not why we're here. How is the dating site coming along?" Eli asked.

Imogen smiled and moved her friends upstairs along with her.

"Shh! My mom might hear you, buttttt I have a date tonight at 8 at the Dot!"

"You're kidding me!" Adam said.

"Nope. It's with a girl who's username is ParisLondonFashionxo. She seems really cool. We were just joking about going out, but I'm meeting her tonight and tomorrow we have a concert to go to"

Eli smiled, "I'm happy for you Im. This is going to be really good for you. You needed this"

"Well the thing is, I'm kinda scared. I want you guys to go with me, just to make sure this isn't a joke"

"Yeah no prob. Our movie is at 9, so that works out fine" Eli said.

"Great. Well I want to get ready and stuff, so I'll see you around 7:30"

"Cool, see ya Imogen" Adam said, with Eli and him walking out of the door.

Imogen couldn't believe this was happening to her. She was so excited. Three hours was going to be a long wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Kind of short, but I wanted to post Chapter 3 as soon as I could. Tada! My original plan is also the plot that you guys wanted to see happen, so enjoy! :)**

* * *

Time passed pretty quickly once Eli and Adam left. Imogen was now ready to go. She headed downstairs to her living room to wait for the guys to give her a lift to the Dot.

"DING DONG!" the doorbell rang just as soon as Imogen settled on the couch.

Imogen opened the door to see it was Eli.

"And where are you going tonight?" Imogen's mom asked her daughter is a stern voice, as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Just going out with the guys for a few hours to a movie. I'll be home around 10 mother."

Imogen's mom turned her frown upside down.

"Well okay then, have fun guys."

"I'll try" Imogen said, walking out of the door with Eli.

Finally time to get the show on the road.

Imogen felt butterflies in her stomach, going wild inside of her.

"Get in loser we're going to the Dot!" Adam said propping his feet up in Eli's car.

"I'm sooo nervous guys!" Imogen said, as they drove away from Imogen's house.

"Oh you'll do great. We'll act like we don't know you, just scope the place and see if the description this girl gave you adds up." Eli said, checking his mirror for potential hazards on the road ahead.

Within two minutes, the three friends arrived at the cafe.

"Oh man. Here goes..._everything!_" Imogen said, closing the door to Eli's car.

The walk to the door was short and Imogen was scared shitless.

The little bell on the top of the door inside of the Dot clinked as Imogen, Eli, and Adam stepped inside. Imogen looked around the place for a girl with a coffee drink, black blazer, skirt, and wedges on.

She told the guys to help her look.

"I think that's her." Imogen whispered excitedly to her friends.

"It is!" Imogen made sure as she saw the dark colored outfit and shoes on the girl.

"Alright, now that she's legit, we're out. Good luck and have fun! We'll be back to pick you up from here at 10." Eli said, walking the other way with Adam.

Imogen smiled and waved goodbye to the guys.

The girl had her back turned, sunglasses on, even though it was nighttime.

All Imogen could think of was the song _Sunglasses At Night _by Corey Hart.

Imogen slowly approached the girl, sipping on her hot beverage.

"You can do this Im. You have to do this. This is good!" Imogen quietly chanted to herself to give her that boost of confidence she needed.

Imogen slowly tapped the shoulder of the young, lady.

The girl slowly removed her sunglasses and gave a smile to Imogen.

"You must be MorVolta93. I'm Fi-" the girl spoke.

Before Imogen's date could even let out another vowel in her name, Imogen looked blankly into the girls eyes.

"Imogen?" the girl said, stunned to see that she actually knew Imogen.

"Holy shit, Fiona? Wha- What are you-" Imogen tried getting her words out.

"I wanted to see what that website was all about. Holly J told me about it months ago and I guess you're the first person on there who really caught my attention." Fiona explained.

"Clare Edwards told me about the site and I just needed to take a night out and have a little fun. This is just so weird. I mean we talk in class sometimes, but I never would've expected it be you I met here tonight." Imogen said.

Fiona laughed. "I know right? I mean now that you're here, why not have our date."

Imogen smiled. This was so strange. The girl in her science class that sat in front of her was her blind date match. Now was Imogen's chance to tell Fiona that she had always thought she was cute, this time in person.

"Well I guess so. You know how I said your personality was cute online? Well now that I can pair the words to your face, your face is also cute. Actually, I-I've always had a little, major crush on your secretly and now I feel so weird about it." Imogen confessed to Fiona.

"Why didn't you ever say anything? You know I think you are fabulous Imogen!"

Imogen blushed so bright and red, she could've been mistaken for Rudolph.

"I never expected someone like you could even go for anyone like me, Fiona."

Fiona looked at Imogen sincerely. "Aww don't say that Imogen. Everyone is adorable in their own way. You know we are friends, you know you could've told me this."

"I know, but I would've rather not, but now that I have, I am so happy that I did." Imogen smiled at the raven-haired beauty.

Fiona smiled. "Me too."

"I don't really want to sit in the Dot all night, want to take a drive in the city with me?" Fiona asked Imogen.

"Of course I would." Imogen smiled, Fiona getting up from her seat at the table, reaching her hand out for Imogen to get up on.

Imogen shyly took Fiona's hand and moved to her feet. Fiona tried lacing her fingers with Imogen's, but Imogen declined for the time being.

"I'm sorry." Imogen said.

"No problem. I might be out, but you're not. I understand." Fiona said, smiling at her date.

The two girls exited the Dot.

"Just so we're clear, I'll need to be back here at about 10. Eli and Adam are picking me up, so my mom has no idea what I really went to do." Imogen stated.

"Oh that's not a problem."

Fiona and Imogen walked over to Fiona's cute and stylish Black Mini Cooper.

"Cute car." Imogen said, looking it up and down.

"Thanks. It's brand new!"

Imogen walked over to the passenger side door, with Fiona right behind her.

Fiona opened up the door for Imogen.

"Why thank you Ms. Coyne!"

"Ha no problem."

Once Imogen was settled in her seat, she couldn't help but feel alive for once.

She looked up to the sky and closed her eyes and made a wish on the first star she saw, as fast as she could so Fiona wouldn't think she was a geek.

Imogen was in for a great date night with the girl she had never expected to date in her life. She was on Cloud 9. This would be a night she'd never forget.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay a longer chapter! :D Also, my goal is to update this everyday or every other day. I enjoy writing this and I am glad my readers are too. :)**

* * *

The two girls were now on the streets of Toronto, driving through the breezy night.

Imogen was still shocked at the turn out of her blind date being Fiona Coyne.

"So have any place special you want us to go?" Fiona asked Imogen.

Imogen shook her head no.

"Umm not really. Just being here with you is special enough of a place." Imogen coyly smiled.

"Aww that's cute Imogen. How about we go get an ice cream. Kinda cold, but it's an idea." Fiona suggested.

"That sounds delish. I could totally go for a nice ice cream cone right now." Imogen smiled sweetly.

Fiona nodded in agreement and drove to the nearest ice cream shop, Frosty Fred's.

Fiona parked her Cooper and decided she'd be a sweetheart of a lady and open the door for her date once again.

"Thanks." Imogen smiled, getting out of the fancy little car.

The two girls walked over to the window to place their orders.

"I'll have a medium Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough flurry please." Fiona ordered.

Imogen scanned the long menu of frozen desserts trying to decide what to order, trying to be a cheap enough date, because she always felt weird ordering higher priced items on a date which involved eating.

"Hmmm I'll take a Mint Chocolate Chip Swirl cone." Imogen ordered, taking some money from her purse."

"No, you don't have to play Imogen. I got it." Fiona pitched in.

"No it's no problem. It's the least I can do." Imogen suggested.

"Please, my treat." Fiona said, paying the teen boy at the window.

Imogen just went along with it and smiled.

As the two waited for their order to be completed, they took a seat on the closest bench, moving out of the way for the next person to order.

"So I'm still surprised that you turned out to be my date. I know we only talk in science class most often, but to be completely honest with you, I've always thought you were cute too. I just wasn't sure of your sexuality." Fiona admitted, moving closer to Imogen.

Imogen blushed and looked down at her lap and back up at Fiona.

"I'm bisexual, I guess, although I kind of prefer the female gender, so..." Imogen said.

"You don't have to label your sexual preference. We all are different. I wasn't completely sure about myself, until I realized I had been with everyone on the LGBT spectrum. I just kind of felt that tingly feeling around girls and I just knew it was, well, me."

"I get that way with whoever I have a connection with and right now, I have tingles all over my body. It's scary, but it's nice too." Imogen said, speaking quietly.

"One Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough flurry and one Mint Chocolate Chip Swirl cone." the boy at the window said.

Fiona and Imogen walked over to get the two ice creams from the teen and walked over to the little round table closer to the back of the ice cream shop.

"I'm glad you hear I give you tingles Ms. Moreno." Fiona let out a giggle, taking a spoon of her ice cream to hear lips.

Imogen smiled and tasted her cold ice cream cone.

"Maybe it wasn't the best night for ice cream. It is freezing out here, but that's a true Canada winter for you." Imogen said.

"New York's weather is pretty cold too in late March. It's horrible, but-" Fiona said, getting up out of her seat to wrap her peacoat around the lightly dressed Imogen.

"Aren't you gonna be cold?"

"Nahh, that's why I have a blazer too. Just to make sure I'd be warm enough. Besides, I'd rather you be warm and cozy than me." Fiona beamed, sitting back down across from Imogen.

"Aww you're so sweet. Maybe sweeter than this cone." Imogen laughed, trying to get another giggle from Fiona.

"Hehe!" Fiona let out a cute, little giggle.

"You are too cute Imogen."

"I try to be. I just really enjoy being here with you tonight. I haven't had this much fun in a while."

"I'm glad you're having fun, because I definitely am." Fiona smiled.

The two girls continued eating their desserts and engaging in conversation.

The night was full of smiles and before long, it was 9:30.

"Oh damn, it's almost 9:30. If I'm not home at 10 sharp, my mother will kill me."

"Oh I can't have that, because then I won't be able to see you again." Fiona sighed.

"So you want to see me again, huh?" Imogen asked, as if it was big news.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? I had the time of my life here tonight with you. It was a cute, simple date. What more could I have asked for?" Fiona said, leaving the table along with Imogen.

Imogen smiled from ear to ear.

"I'm really happy you'd say that. I'd love to go out with you again too Fiona."

Fiona and Imogen smiled some more and headed to Fiona's car.

"Here. I'm fine now." Imogen said, handing Fiona's coat back to her.

"No keep it. It's really cold and I don't want you to freeze."

Imogen took the offer as Fiona handed her coat back to her. This time, putting the coat on.

"Oh good, we're the same size. This fits perfectly."

"BEEP BEEP!" Fiona hit the unlock button to her car.

Once again, she opened the passenger side door for Imogen.

"This is never going to get old, is it?" Imogen said, talking about the third door opening Fiona had done for Imogen.

"As long as you are my date, I will always do that. It's a habit, really."

"I don't mind, I like it. It's cute." Imogen smiled, probably for the 100th time that night.

Fiona got into the car and started up the engine.

She let her car warm up for a few minutes, because it was way too cold out.

Imogen got comfortable in her seat and wrapped her arms around herself, taking a small sniff of Fiona's coat.

"Oh wow. Your coat smells amazing! Vanilla Bean perhaps?"

"Ha yes! It's called Vanilla Cashmere. I got it from my aunt in New York. She makes fragrances. It's my absolute favorite."

"I love it. It's really pretty." Imogen complemented the scent.

Fiona opened her overhead compartment, pulling out a mini bottle of the perfume.

"I actually have a little mini one I carry around for a little spritz now and then. It's yours if you want. I have tons of it at home."

"Really? Thanks! It's really calming, maybe it will put me to sleep easier tonight. I know for a fact I'm going to have trouble sleeping tonight. I'll probably be thinking of tonight for a while." Imogen said, looking down shyly again.

"Aww. I hope you get to sleep! I don't want you to lose sleep because of me!" Fiona said, acting concerned.

"I know it won't be easy to sleep, but I'll force myself." Imogen said.

"Just think of it this way. The sooner you sleep, the sooner you'll get to see me again. Besides, tomorrow we have that concert I almost forgot about." Fiona mentioned.

"True. Oh yeah! What concert was it going to be? I totally forgot to ask!"

"Uh Huh Her. It's a two girl band. They are amazing. They are playing Horseshoe Tavern."

"I've heard of them. I love that song Another Case." Imogen said.

"Oh that's my favorite! They are actually a couple as well. Lesbians. Go figure." Fiona said.

"That's awesome. Now that i know who's playing, I am super excited. You and amazing music. Should be amazing!"

"Imogen, stop. Stop being so damn adorable. I can't deal with it!" Fiona blushed in the darkness. The street lights glimmered, just enough to see that hue of pink flush over her face.

"I'm really not trying, it's just natural. It comes out." Imogen smiled.

Time passed and once again, they were back at the Dot. The time on the clock was 9:50.

In ten minutes, Imogen's friends would be there to pick her up. You could tell in Imogen's face she wasn't ready for the night to end yet.

Fiona turned off her car and sat silently for a moment.

"I had the best time tonight. The ice cream was so good, but you, you made my night better." Imogen told Fiona.

Imogen looked to the floor of the car for a moment, when suddenly, Fiona placed her hand on the side of her face.

"I- I did too. You made me the happiest I think I've ever been on a single date. Maybe it's because we already know each other and it felt right."

Imogen looked up into Fiona's bright eyes and Fiona, her hand still placed on Imogen's cheek, got up from her seat a few inches and slowly placed a kiss on Imogen's soft lips.

"Mmm-" Imogen raised her eyebrows and let the kiss progress a little longer.

Fiona released from the kiss, smiling big.

Imogen turned her head in towards Fiona and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Can you do that once more?" Imogen asked, wanting more from that warm, sweet kiss.

Without any hesitation, Fiona moved in towards Imogen for another kiss.

Imogen turned her head one way and Fiona the other.

With the surrounding cold air, the kiss warmed up Imogen enough, to take Fiona's coat off.

The kiss stopped and Fiona placed her hand on top of Imogen's, gripping it softly.

"Just tell me you'll think of me tonight. That kiss felt so right. Something right for once. This is all I need. Your warmth. This seems so soon, but Imogen, you feel so right to me."

Imogen smiled, "You feel so right to me too. As much as I wanted to fight that kiss, you're all I need to get me through these next few hours. Until I see you again tomorrow."

Fiona relaxed in her seat.

"Why did you want to fight that kiss?"

"It's just so soon and I don't want to rush into anything, but it felt completely right Fiona. You made me see that it's okay to relax for once. Take a break from all that college stuff."

"I'm happy to help you feel relaxed."

"Oh shoot. Eli and Adam are here. I know you have my number, so feel free to text me later."

"I definitely will. You can count on that. I can tell you when I'll pick you up tomorrow as well."

Imogen smiled and opened the door to the cold outside.

"Thank you, once again for tonight Fiona."

Imogen placed Fiona's coat on her seat and shut the door as she walked away from the best night ever imaginable.

Imogen walked over to Eli's car and looked back at Fiona, who was still sitting in her car. She couldn't wait to tell the guys all about her night. She knew they would be just as surprised as she was.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay here's the next chapter. I was really tired when I wrote this, but I'm trying to keep this updated everyday like I said. Hope you like! Keep the reviews coming! I appreciate it!**

* * *

Imogen was now buckled into Eli's car.

Eli had that smug look on his face.

"Soo what happened on your date?" Eli asked.

Imogen looked down to the floor, smiling, looking back at Eli.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know!"

"Come on fill us in. We did give you a ride after all." Adam said.

"Actually Eli's the one with the car, so technically..." Imogen joked.

"No, I'm kidding, but it was amazingly weird. Get this-" Imogen said, pausing for suspence.

Eli drove away from the Dot, looking back at me in the rear-view mirror, waiting for me to finish my sentence.

"Okay, so listen to this. My date turned out to be none other than Fiona. Fiona Coyne. My crush since forever!"

Eli braked as Fiona rolled off the tip of her tongue.

"Wait, huh?" Eli said, looking confused.

Adam was just as shocked as Eli.

"Yeah! How weird is that? Anyways, I told her I had always had a crush on her and she told me she wasn't sure of my sexuality or she would've asked me out herself."

"Whoa. Too weird man." Adam said.

"The concert tomorrow is for Uh Huh Her and we're going to text later." Imogen said.

"Oh really? They're a cool duo. I'm glad you had a good time." Eli smiled.

"Me too. You guys have no idea how much alike we are. I mean, we talk sometimes in science, but I never actually pictured us to have that much in common."

"Sometimes it takes a lot of talking to get to know a person. I know first hand." Adam said.

"We all do." Imogen said, as she saw her mom waiting on the porch as Eli pulled into her driveway.

"Well thanks for the ride. I'll clue you in Sunday or Monday what happens at the concert." Imogen said, getting out of the car.

"K. See ya Im." Adam said.

Eli backed out of the driveway, honking as he drove off into the night.

"How was the movie?" Imogen's mom asked.

"It, it was really good. I haven't been to a movie that good in a while." Imogen said, smiling as she casually walked inside of her home, hanging her coat up on the rack.

"Mom I'm really tired, so I think I'm calling it a night."

"Okay, sleep tight Imogen." Imogen's mom said as she locked up her house for the night.

Imogen walked upstairs to her bedroom, seeing her mom walk towards the tv.

As soon as she reached her bedroom, she heard a beep coming from her phone.

It just so happened to be a text from Fiona.

"EEP!" Imogen squealed, shutting off her light, jumping onto her bed.

The text read the following:

'**I just wanted to text you and tell you probably for the 50th time, I enjoyed our date.**'

Imogen texted back:

'**I did 2. Can't wait til tmrw.**'

"BEEP." Another text from Fiona.

'**How does picking you up 5 sound? Eat, go to the venue, wait?**'

Fiona smiled. Five was pretty early, but the earlier the better. The more time she got to spend with the gorgeous Fiona, the better.

'**That's perfect. I'll text you my address. Well I'm really tired. Have a good night sleep Fiona. ;) Night.**'

Imogen was super tired and wanted to get to sleep as soon as possible. The sooner the better for the sake of tomorrow being there a little bit faster.

***Almost 5PM the next day***

It was not showtime for dinner and the Uh Huh Her show. Imogen was pacing her bedroom back and forth.

"MOM! WHERE'S MY BLACK SKINNY JEANS?" Imogen screamed downstairs to her mother.

"Do I look like the keeper of your laundry? I have no idea dear. Check your closet again."

Imogen frantically tore her closet apart looking for the one piece of clothing she needed to complete her concert look.

Imogen soon saw the pair of jeans she was looking for trapped inside of her coat.

"Damn coat."

Imogen hurried and put her pants on. Her look was now finished.

Imogen had stick straight hair, her black skinny jeans, black and red plaid long sleeved shirt, red nail polish, black Converse, her thick black framed glasses, and a small black shoulder bag on to complete the look.

"Imogen your friend is here." Imogen's mom called up the stairs.

"Thanks!"

Imogen grabbed her bag, shut the light off, and closed her bedroom door as she went downstairs to see her date.

"Have fun at the concert." Imogen's mom said, seeing the girls out.

Once Imogen's mom was out of hindsight, Fiona complimented Imogen.

"You look ravishing. Ready for tonight?"

"Ha thank you. I love your outfit too and yes I am very ready!"

Fiona had on similar skinny jeans to Imogen's, a jade colored blouse, pink Converse, and had her hair pulled in a simple ponytail.

Fiona once again tonight opened the door for Imogen, making sure Imogen's mom didn't see, considering Imogen's mother had no idea of her sexuality.

"Thanks!" Imogen smiled, climbing back into the Mini Cooper again today.

"I have something special planned for dinner." Fiona let out.

"Oh really now?" Imogen curiously asked as Fiona shut her door for her.

"Oh yeah, but you'll see when we get there."

Imogen was happy, yet anxious to see what the hell Fiona had planned already for their second date.

Fiona took her spot in the driver's seat and the two were now en route for dinner, with Imogen's stomach in knots.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the next chapter all!  
**

* * *

"I am really nervous Fiona! What are we doing? Seriously!" Imogen asked Fiona.

"Like I said, you'll see when we get there." Fiona looked at Imogen and gave her a smile.

Imogen sat back in her seat and daydreamed out the window. Thoughts passed her mind every nanosecond, wondering where they were going.

Soon enough, Fiona pulled into DeGargio's, which appeared to be a very expensive Italian restaurant. There was a beautiful fountain by the entrance. Imogen's face lit up.

"Okay we're here." Fiona said, parking her car.

"Okay now what?" Imogen asked impatiently.

Fiona ran over to open Imogen's door, which was now a known habit of hers.

"Just take my hand, you'll see."

Fiona grabbed Imogen's hand, assuring her it was okay. Fiona pulled out a blindfold from her purse and told Imogen to be still.

"Now just hold still for a second, I want this to be a surprise!" Fiona said, wrapping the cloth around Imogen's eyes softly.

Fiona took Imogen's hand once again and the two walked past the entrance. Instead, they went around to the back of the restaurant where Fiona was greeted by the head chef, Anthony.

Anthony was a family friend of Fiona's. Her mother knew him from her old, old catering days here in Toronto, before her family relocated for New York for a few years.

"Now open!" Fiona said, Imogen removing her blindfold.

Imogen's eyes lit up. She now saw a private, secluded outdoor table in the middle of the grass set up for two people.

"I wanted it to just be the two of us. Anthony is going to make you anything, and I mean anything, you want to eat."

Imogen gave Fiona a big hug, squeezing her in the process.

"Thank you Fiona! I had no idea what this was going to be. Now it's going to be hard to choose something to eat."

"Whatever you want. It's for you. This is for you. I want this to be a great night for you Imogen."

Imogen scanned the menu for something to order.

"Mmm what about the chicken parmesan? That sounds amazing." Imogen gave her order to Anthony.

"Sure, and what would you like to drink?"

Imogen was assuming he meant alcohol, but Imogen wasn't into that.

"I'll just take a regular Sprite."

"Coming right up." Anthony said.

"What about you Ms. Coyne?"

"Ummm my usual, spaghetti with garlic bread and I guess make it two Sprites. Thanks Tony." Fiona smiled.

Anthony nodded as he walked inside of his restaurant.

"Wow Fiona, you really know how to impress a girl, don't you?"

"I try, but I really have never done this before. Just for you." Fiona admitted.

Imogen looked surprised. "Really? That makes me feel super special then."

"Well, you are. Don't forget it." Fiona said, moving her hand on top of Imogen's ever so slightly.

Imogen blushed.

Anthony arrived back with the two Sprites.

"One for you and one for you!" he said, setting both of the soft drinks down carefully. His arms were full, with a tray and a small basket of bread sticks, you know the ones they give you at Olive Garden.

"Thank you." Imogen politely said, snatching up a warm, buttery bread stick.

"Wow. These are amazing! You really know where to pick the places to go, huh?" Imogen said, devouring her appetizer.

"I knew Anthony's place would be great, it always is. He's always putting something new on the menu. He's a great chef." Fiona said, taking a bite of her bread stick.

The two girls kept engaging in conversation. They talked about food, school, the fun they'd have at the concert that night, and they even talked about tv.

"You have got to be kidding me? Finchel? Finchel, really?" Imogen laughed as Fiona mentioned her love of the pair Rachel and Finn on Glee.

"Did you see how she broke his heart? Like damn, way to start off a year at college." Imogen said.

"No! They are so cute together. Okay, well maybe not now. They were though. Pre-college Finchel is what I like." Fiona said.

"I love Brittana. Maybe a little more than I should. The whole lesbian couple thing really grabbed my attention. Like maybe I am a lesbian." Imogen said, trying not to be so serious. She really had no idea how to classify her sexuality, although saying she was bisexual may be the easiest for now.

"I love them too. Imogen, you can love them however much you want. Don't be so hard on yourself. You'll know what and who you want sooner or later!" Fiona said, now placing both hands to Imogen's.

"I sure hope so!" Imogen said, seeing that Anthony was just about to arrive with their food.

Just as Anthony turned around the corner of the door he was exiting and in no longer than a few seconds, he lost his balance and sent the food flying through the air.

Imogen and Fiona rushed from their seats over to Anthony, who was now on his feet again. The food was splattered all over the cement and grass.

"Are you okay!?" Fiona exclaimed, helping Anthony move to one of their seats, also trying to pick up the pieces of broken glass.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry for the food." Anthony said, heavily out of breath.

Imogen searched around for what could of possibly been the cause of his fall.

She spotted a decent sized mossy rock hidden in the grass.

"Oh wow, it was this rock!" Imogen pointed out.

"I'm usually so careful. Man, I should have known. I was just so happy to give you girls your food, because I didn't want to hold you up from your night. I always pay attention to that silly rock."

"It's okay Tony. No need to make us our dishes over."

"Yeah it's totally fine, I'm sure there will be food at the concert." Fiona assured the chef.

"Not as good at my Italian food!" he boasted.

"Definitely not." Fiona said.

The sous chefs who help Anthony out rushed outside after hearing the shattering of glass.

"Watch out! Glass everywhere." Anthony warned the chefs.

"Hey chef, go take a breather inside. We got this. No problem at all." Marty one of the sous chefs offered to help clean up the mess.

"Yeah and I'll go whip up some more food for the ladies!" another chef named Leslie offered.

"No need to do that. We have to get going or we'll miss the show. Hey Tony, I'm sorry about the trouble. Take it easy. I'll bring Imogen back here another time if that's not a bother."

Imogen looked surprised. Another time? Imogen was surprised to know Fiona already had a third date in mind.

"No problem Fi. You girls have a great time tonight. You know the cost is on me. I'll have you covered ladies." Anthony said, getting up from his seat, walking inside to take a break.

"Thank you for the trouble Anthony. It was nice meeting you. I hope to see you soon! Imogen said, giving the middle-aged, short, stocky brunette man a hug.

Anthony smiled and Fiona and Imogen were off.

"Oh Imogen, I'm sorry that happened. Trust me, we are coming back here soon. I want you to have the best dinner ever."

"I definitely will because of you. I don't care about the door Fiona. That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Fiona blushed and opened the door, once again for Imogen.

"Okay well the dinner plans are off. What about a quick burger from Wendy's?" Fiona asked.

"Yum. I can go for a burger anytime."

"Haha okay. Wendy's it is." Fiona said, backing out of DeGargio's.

Although the little mishap occurred at the restaurant, the good part of the night was just about to come. Rocking out to Uh Huh Her with the gorgeous Fiona. What more could she ask for?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow long ass chapter, lol. I really enjoyed doing this one, clearly with the length of it. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Wow this might be the best Wendy's burger ever." Imogen said, taking another bite from her cheeseburger she ordered at Wendy's.

"Well no way is it better than Tony's food, but you'll get to try it soon." Fiona said, taking the spoon to her last bite of chili she had ordered.

"Yes. I love Italian food, but I'm just happy he turned out to be okay, falling like he did."

"Yeah he's a good guy that's for sure." Fiona said about Anthony the chef.

The girls finished up there food. It was now close to 6:30. The doors opened right at 6:30, but you know they are always five to ten minutes late with that. The concert would start at 7 with no opening act, just Uh Huh Her. After all, it was a small little venue.

They were only five minutes away from the concert venue, so they wanted to get their pretty soon to have a good spot, considering it was a General Admission concert.

"Ready?" Fiona asked Imogen.

"Yep."

The two put their coats on and exited Wendy's. The temperature outside was now a chilly 48 degrees.

Fiona became her chivalrous self once again, opening the door for Imogen.

"You know you don't have to open the door for me all the time. I like it, but it's not mandatory." Imogen told Fiona.

"I'm sorry it's my new habit, I don't know why I keep doing it. I'm sorry!" Fiona laughed.

"Haha it's okay, just want to give you a break, you know?" Imogen said, getting into the car.

"So I actually have one more surprise planned for you tonight." Fiona said, once they were on the road again.

Imogen looked surprised. This girl was pulling out the sweetness everywhere she went.

"Oh Fiona, what now? You've already done plenty for me these past few days."

"I know, but what can I say? You just get me." Fiona said, stopping at the red light.

"Well, I hope it's just as good as your plan earlier. I hope this time it doesn't fall through. All your hard work for nothing, you know?"

"I know, but this time, I know it will happen." Fiona smiled, turning onto Queen Street West.

"Well either way, I know this is gonna be a great night. I can't thank you enough." Imogen said, placing her hands on the heater vent in Fiona's car.

"They better have the heat blasting in this place. It's so cold today! I can't wait for the warm weather to start!" Imogen said, rubbing her hands together.

"Oh yeah, this place is awesome. They have everything, really." Fiona assured Imogen.

Fiona messed with the heater, putting in on full blast for cold Imogen.

Within two minutes of driving, they had arrived at the Horseshoe Tavern.

There was a small line of people outside, maybe twenty people, waiting to get their tickets scanned to go inside.

"Oh that's not even bad." Fiona said parking her car in the $5 parking garage across the street.

"Yeah, really. Most of the time people show up two minutes before the concert even starts." Imogen said, getting out the car.

"Here you are Miss." Fiona said as she joined Fiona on the side of her car, handing her a a ticket.

"Thanks!" Imogen said, trying to grab hold of Fiona's warm gloved hand.

Fiona smiled and linked her fingers with Imogen's.

Imogen had been leery of the idea before, but after all. Uh Huh Her was a lesbian couple after all. Most of the guests would be gay themselves or tolerant of it.

The two crossed the street to wait in line, seeing that the line was getting shorter as the security guard scanned tickets and checked bags.

In front of Fiona and Imogen was a gay couple, holding hands as well. The one guy had his head on the other's shoulder. Imogen gave a smile as she looked to Fiona, who also smiled as she saw the adorable couple in front of them.

Usually when Imogen saw a happy couple, she'd sigh and wish for that to be her, but even though her and Fiona were just dating, she seemed content enough.

Ten minutes had passed since the girls arrived at the concert. They were now inside of the venue.

"You were right. It's way warmer in here than at any other place I've been to for a show." Imogen said, checking out the area around her.

"We should probably get up close if that's where you want to be?" Fiona asked Imogen, who agreed.

"Yeah of course I want to be up front!" Imogen said, pulling Fiona's hand and dragging her close to the stage. They made it roughly to the third row, not bad for only arriving a few minutes in advance.

"Okay Uh Huh Her fans! The band will be out in 15 minutes! Get ready for an awesome show!" the band's manager said, getting the crowd pumped.

"I am so ready for this!" Fiona said doing a little dance. Imogen looked up and down at Fiona's body while she did her dance.

Imogen started up with Fiona's rhythm and did a small dance too.

"Woo!" Fiona let out. The girls were now the only two people really making any commotion on the floor.

Deep inside Imogen's mind she thought about going up to Fiona during their mutual dance and geting very close to her, but she decided against it, due to the crowd around them. This wasn't a club.

Imogen shook the idea out of her head and slowing stopped dancing. Fiona did as well, seeing people around her move closer in on their space. The floor was now almost completely full, with people raised up on the carpet section and a few people in the balcony.

The time was ticking down and before they knew it, the clock said 7:02. Two minutes past the scheduled start time. That's what you could always expect at a concert.

The lights in the room began to go down as lights colored blue, purple, green, and yellow turned on closer to the ceiling of the place.

"Here it comes!" Fiona squeaked, raising her cell phone in the air. People all around them were waving cameras, glow sticks, and cameras in the air, letting out yells and chants, waiting for the show to begin. Uh Her Her's drummer and guitarist began to walk out from the side curtains to their places on stage.

"Yay!" Imogen said, also putting her hands in the air.

The lights lowered once again and you could now hear just about everyone in the room making noises, seeing that Leisha and Cam were now on stage.

"I love you Cam!" Fiona yelled, once the room got a little more quiet.

Cam clearly heard Fiona's yell from the audience and put her mouth to her mic to speak back to her admirer.

"Love you too!" she said, adjusting the mic stand to the proper height.

Leisha had her keyboard and guitar ready to go. The concert was about to start.

"Hello Toronto, Canada!" Leisha shouted into her microphone.

"How is everyone doing on this freezing cold night?" Cam joined in.

The crowed screamed back in unison.

"Awesome. Well we're really happy to begin the Canadian leg of this tour. Let's get this show going huh?! This first song is called Another Case." Cam said.

The drums began playing. A good thirty second intro into the song to get the crowd amped up even more.

"Yay! The only song I know by heart!" Imogen yelled over to Imogen.

"It's my favorite. Ahh!" Fiona said, yelling some.

Another bang on the drum and the song started.

"I'm better than the other one. You're a harder chase, you're fast against mine" the girls began singing.

Fiona and Imogen started singing along with the music, as did the crowd.

The chorus came and everyone was singing along together.

Fiona looked over to Imogen who was singing every word.

Imogen caught Fiona's stare and smiled, moving closer to her date.

"Tell me I'm the only one, the only one..." the song concluded and the crowd being to cheer.

The concert continued on for another hour and some time. Fiona and Imogen were covered in sweat, but they didn't mind.

Fiona moved closer to Imogen once again as the girls played their last song, Away From Here.

"What if I could change your world one day at a time?" the last lyric was sang.

Fiona sang that last lyric and looked over at Imogen. The lyric couldn't be more true.

Imogen looked at Fiona and smiled, taking that lyric in.

"But you are." she said as the ending beat faded.

Cam and Leisha looked out into the crowd. The crowd was silent.

Usually concerts have an encore, but Away From Here was the encore.

"Thank you guys so much for having some fun with us tonight. We had a blast and we hope to see you guys soon! Love you all!" Leisha said and her and Cam set their instruments up and blew kisses to the crowd, walking off stage.

People in the crowd once again chanted to the girls "I love you!"

Now that the concert was over, people around Fiona and Imogen filed off the floor.

"Okay, so now that you can kinda hear me, I know it's hard with the ringing in your ears, but you know how I mentioned another surprise earlier?" Fiona asked Imogen.

"Yeah!" Imogen said louder than usual, because her ears were jacked up from the high volume of music.

As Imogen looked away from the stage, Fiona motioned to a security guard by the stage, giving him a thumbs up. He walked over behind the curtains and grabbed a stool.

"Okay well let's go." Fiona said, taking Imogen's hand and bringing her with her to the steps.

Imogen had a confused look on her face.

"Fiona what are you doing?" she asked.

Fiona smiled and soon enough, Leisha and Hailey were back on stage.

Imogen's eyes widened. "Omg! Fiona, what-" Imogen said, interrupted by the greeting of Uh Huh Her.

"It's nice to meet you Imogen." they said, as a guy from backstage showed up with a guitar and two microphones.

"Surprise!" Fiona said to Imogen.

"We're going to play a quick acoustic song for you. Fiona wanted us to surprise you after the show. Hope you like it." Cam said.

"1, 2, 3."

The music began playing. The girls began singing Another Case once again.

Imogen sat on the stool given to her and Fiona kept watching the look on her face.

"I can't even express enough how happy this made me. How can I repay you, seriously. This had to be a fortune!" Imogen said, once the girls finished the song.

"It was nothing. I have my ways. Repay me? Why? There's no need!" Fiona said.

"It was nice meeting you Imogen, great seeing you again Fiona." Leisha and Cam said, giving both of them a hug.

They said their goodbyes and Imogen got up from the stool to give Fiona the biggest hug ever.

"Ooh." Fiona said, bombarded by Imogen's warm hug.

They released from the hug and Imogen leaned over Fiona, giving her a soft kiss on her lips.

"I could get used to this." Fiona said, smiling and letting out a tiny giggle, kissing Imogen back.

Imogen let one of her eyes slip open to look up at the stage. They saw Leisha and Cam peeking out from the curtains saying, "Young love. So sweet."

Fiona and Imogen finished their kiss and strolled out of the venue.

The walk to the car felt so short to Imogen. She didn't want to let go of Fiona's hand.

This time Fiona didn't open the car for Imogen. Instead, she released her fingers from Imogen's and gave her a small wink.

"I am speechless, well I guess not since I'm talking, but I can't even begin to explain how great tonight was Fiona."

"Then don't. That kiss explained it all."

Fiona started up the car and put the heat on. They couldn't leave yet, because it would take some time with all the traffic around them.

"Maybe this isn't really appropriate yet, but I want to ask you something and I'm not sure if I should." Fiona said, looking up at Imogen.

Inside, Imogen was screaming, of happiness of course.

"Just say it." Imogen looked at Fiona.

"Well, I know it's only been two dates and you don't have to give me an answer yet, but.." Fiona paused.

"Yeah?" Imogen bit her lip.

"I want to keep dating you, as in, I want you to be my one and only date." Fiona explained.

"As in girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yeah, but if you don't want to label it like that, it's okay."

"Yes!" Imogen bursted out.

Fiona looked surprised by her answer.

"Yes? Yes you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Ha yes. It is fast, but I don't care. I really like you Fiona. Really."

Fiona smiled and gave her a tight hug.

The two were now a couple. In the last 48 hours, Imogen and Fiona had been on two dates and they were now dating exclusively. Imogen really didn't know what she was getting herself into and she didn't mind either. She was happy in the moment and wanted to tell the whole world, but it wasn't that easy. Nothing was ever easy, especially with her mother. Tomorrow Imogen would have to be prepared to tell her friends and perhaps even her mom, if you she could work up the courage so soon. Was she ready? Only tomorrow would tell.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Doing pretty good with posting a chapter a day, huh? Okay this chapter is intense, kinda. Bare with me.**

* * *

The next day, Imogen sat awake in her bed after only getting five hours of sleep.

She kept thinking about being Fiona's girlfriend and how her friends would take it.

On top of that, all of her school worries began to come up. Studying, testing, applications.

Imogen's mind was a merry-go-round. Round and round it went.

"Are you okay honey?" Imogen's mom woke her up. It was going on 1pm. Imogen never would sleep in past 10 on a weekend.

"Ughhh." Imogen groaned as she rubbed her eyes and grabbed her glasses from her nightstand.

Imogen pushed the covers off of her body.

"Yeah mom, I just have a headache from last night."

"Okay well feel better." Imogen's mom said, exiting her room.

Imogen grabbed her cell phone off her nightstand and gave Imogen a text:

**"Good morning. I hope you had as much fun as I did last night."**

Imogen went over to her dresser and decided to get dressed for the day.

"RING! RING!" Imogen had a phone call coming through. It was from Eli.

"Hey Eli." Imogen said in a groggy, sleepy voice.

"Just got up?" Eli asked.

"Oh yeah." Imogen said, yawning into her phone.

"So how did everything go last night?" Eli asked.

"Oh it went amazing. Fiona surprised me with a private dinner, which ended up with the chef tripping and dropping the food so we went to Wendy's."

Eli laughed, "Oh that sucks."

"Oh yeah, but it's okay. She also hooked me up with a private after concert acoustic song by the band."

"That sounds awesome Imogen."

"It was, but get this. She asked me to be her girlfriend."

There was a small pause on the other end of the phone.

"And what did you say?" Eli asked, waiting to see what his friend had said.

"Yes. Eli, I said yes and I'm not sure if it was totally right. I'm stressing about again and I like her, really like her, but it's so soon!"

"Imogen, chill. Slow down. It's okay. School will happen. It may be soon, but you like Fiona, so how could it be wrong?"

"I know, I know. Ugh. I'm so scared my mom will find out about me being bi or gay."

"No she won't. If you don't want her to know, keep it a secret." Eli tried calming Imogen down.

"I guess. I don't know what I'd do without you Eli."

"I know, I know, Mr. Wonderful." Eli chuckled.

"Pshh. You wish. Okay Eli, well I'm going to shower and stuff, so I'll talk to you later."

"K. See ya at school tomorrow." Eli said, as the two hung up.

As soon as Imogen ended her phone call with Eli she got a text from Fiona.

Imogen's face lit up. The text read:

'**Hey girlfriend. Are you doing anything later tonight?**'

Imogen was so busy with studying for her Physics test that she was almost tempted to say she couldn't hang out with Fiona later.

'**Actually I have a big day of studying ahead of me tonight, but I actually wanted to ask you if you wanted to watch a few movies with me in the basement tonight, say around 7? Let me know.**'

Sent.

Fiona figured that this way she could have her cake and eat it too.

A few hours of studying to make her and her mother happy and a few hours of cuddling and movie watching with her girlfriend. Fiona still felt strange saying that she had a girlfriend.

Fiona got back to Imogen almost immediately.

'**Oh that sounds great. 7 it is. Can't wait.'**

Imogen had a huge smile on her face. She wanted to hurry up and shower and study so she could be all pretty and nice for Fiona.

Until then, she took her panties and a robe into the bathroom with her until she was ready to get dressed.

***Later that night***

Imogen was now all dressed and ready for her movie night with Fiona. She told her mom that she was having a few friends who might show up later, but it was just Fiona. She needed a cover story for it.

Imogen had a blue t-shirt, pink pajama pants, and a pair of fuzzy slippers on, for comfort. She had called Fiona earlier to tell her that it was a pajama party of some sort, the story she told her mom, to get her mom off her back. Fiona thought it was a great idea.

"Imogen! Your friend is here!"

Imogen grabbed the movies off of her bed. She chose Bride of Chucky, a scary movie and Imagine Me and You, a lesbian movie. She wanted to have good movies picked out.

Imogen ran down the stairs as fast as she could.

"Hey." Imogen greeted her girlfriend.

Fiona took her coat off and hung it up on the rack next to the door.

Fiona's pajamas were an off-white color with green and purple Eiffel Tower's on them.

"Cool pjs." Imogen said to Fiona.

"Thanks." Fiona smiled.

"If Eli or Adam come, let me know, k mom?" Imogen asked her mom.

"Will do. Have fun girls."

Imogen and Fiona had sneaky looks on their faces. Oh they'd definitely have fun.

Imogen led her and Fiona down to the basement.

"It's so cold down here, so I set up blankets and pillows. I also set up the pull out couch for us to lay on."

"Wow, this is amazing. You did all this for us?" Fiona said, placing her hands around Imogen's neck.

Imogen giggled, "Of course. Anything for my new girlfriend."

Fiona sat down on the couch as Imogen put her dvd in.

"So what movie are we watching?"

"Imagine Me and You."

"How did you know that was my favorite movie?" Fiona asked, impressed.

"I had no idea. Well this is great then!" Imogen said, going over to the light switch to turn the lights off.

Imogen grabbed the remote off the tv stand and joined Fiona on the couch.

"I figured I'd save Bride of Chucky for later when it's more dark outside."

"That's fine." Fiona said, grabbing a blanket and covering her and Imogen up.

"Much better." Imogen said, trying to heat up.

Fiona moved closer to Imogen's body.

Imogen tilted her head onto Fiona's chest.

"I like this." Fiona let Imogen know.

"I do too."

The movie began playing, but Imogen couldn't even pay attention to it, not that she had to since she had saw it a few times before.

Imogen looked up at Fiona who was actually paying attention to her favorite movie.

Imogen let her be for a few before placing a kiss on her lips.

Fiona was taken by surprise. She kissed Imogen back with force though.

Things were starting to get hot and heavy in the make out department.

Imogen wanted more than kissing, but not yet. Not even close to that yet.

Instead, she pushed her body on top of Fiona's and kissed her more passionately.

Fiona moved her warm hands under the back part of Imogen's shirt.

She then rubbed her hands up and down Imogen's bare back. She could feel the goosebumps all over her body.

The two girls kept making out, until Imogen looked up to where the stairs were.

"Hear that?" she asked Fiona, slowing moving her body off of Fiona's.

"No."

Imogen was freaked out that her mother would see them. Maybe the whole makeout thing wasn't the best option in such a place where her mother could pop in so easily.

"I swear I heard my mom."

Fiona shook the idea off. She moved in close to her girlfriend once again and started kissing her neck.

Before they knew it, Fiona was on top of Imogen this time, kissing her neck and lips up and down.

Imogen was now into her forget-about-everything zone. Nothing on her mind could be more important than what was happening in the present.

The two girls kept making out.

Imogen rubbed her hands down Fiona's thighs.

"IMOGEN MORENO WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!?"

Fiona rushed to get off of Imogen when she heard the frantic cry of Imogen's mother, who was standing on the bottom step.

Imogen couldn't even speak. The air was knocked out of her system. Every little bit of trust her mom had in her was gone, shattered to pieces.

This would take a lot of explaining to even get to her mom to make sense of the situation and Imogen didn't know how it would even go.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Oops, I noticed after a review I received, that I put the wrong name for the girls sometimes. Hopefully it doesn't happen again. Lol. Sorry about that! Thanks for the continuous reviews!**

* * *

"Mom, it was nothing. I swear."

"Imogen don't lie! I clearly saw everything! Two girls on top of each other! Explain yourself now!"

Imogen and Fiona were red in the face and they had no idea what to say, so Imogen just yelled it out.

"Mom! I'M GAY! Okay? I said it. I like girls. Fiona is my girlfriend."

Fiona raised her eyebrows in shock.

"What do you mean girlfriend. How the hell did this happen?"

"I'm gonna go." Fiona whispered in Imogen's ear.

"No, please!" Imogen begged Fiona to stay with her.

"And where are you going? You turned my daughter into a lesbian, what, overnight?" Imogen's mom grabbed Fiona's arm.

Fiona struggled to escape the light grasp on her arm.

"Mom let her go! I've had a crush on Fiona forever! You know how Eli and I didn't work out? It's because I thought of kissing girls, not him."

Imogen's mom paced the basement looking for words to say. She let Fiona go.

"I'll call you." Fiona mouthed the words to Imogen.

Imogen's mother was still pacing back and forth by the time Fiona had shut the upstairs door.

"Mom, stop! There's nothing you can do about it. All I want is to be normal. My own self."

"Normal? And being with a girl is normal? Do you know what your father would've done if he was here right now?"

"Yeah actually, I do. He'd accept me. He's not a homophobe like you mother!"

Imogen shouted at her mom, angry and clearly hurt. She ran upstairs as soon as soon as her mom looked away for a few seconds.

"Imogen!" Imogen's mom tried reaching her, but she was already stomping up to her bedroom.

"Why, why me?" Imogen cried, slamming her bedroom door and jumping on her bed, head in her pillow and bawling her eyes out.

Thirty minutes passed and Imogen's mother still hadn't bothered her daughter.

Imogen had stopped crying once she received a text from Fiona.

'**Are you okay? Me coming over was a bad idea. I'm sorry babe.**'

Imogen texted back:

'**It's okay. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Now I don't have to live a lie.**'

Imogen got off of her bed and locked her doorknob. She didn't really want to deal with anyone at all.

Imogen thought of an idea that she wanted to text Fiona:

'**Hey would you mind picking me up at the corner by my house? I need some air. I just want to be with you tonight.**'

Almost instantly Fiona texted Imogen back, '**Yes.**'

Imogen packed a small backpack of clothes and brought her school things with her, just to be safe for tomorrow. She wanted to runaway from her mother's house. She couldn't deal with her nagging at her anymore.

Imogen's window in her room had a tiny escape route. There was a ladder that led all the way down to the ground outside.

Imogen grabbed her belongings and made it down to her side lawn.

"Fuck it would be cold too." she mumbled to herself, walking to the street corner.

"BEEP BEEP!" Imogen turned around right as she met the corner. It was Fiona.

Imogen opened the door and threw her things in the backseat.

"What's with all the stuff?" Fiona asked, pleasantly surprised.

"I can't do it anymore Fiona. My mother. I can't." Imogen said in choppy sentences.

"It gets better, yeah I just quoted that, but it really will. It took my mom a while too. You just have to understand that parent's don't take news like that so quickly and lightly." Fiona said, turning down the busy street to her apartment.

"Yeah, but would you mind if I stayed with you for a few days?"

"Sure that's okay, but you have to call your mom to let her know where you stand and where you are or you'll just make it that much worse."

Imogen smiled. She knew Fiona was right. She had to call her mom and let her know one way or the other.

A few minutes later, they had arrived at Fiona's very large, upscale apartment in the middle of Toronto.

Once the two were inside, Imogen's jaw dropped.

"Whoa. You actually live here?" Imogen asked, stunned beyond belief.

"Ha yeah. You like?" Fiona waved her hands around the place. The first place she showed Imogen was her bedroom.

"And this is where the magic happens, or so they say." Fiona said.

Imogen raised her eyebrows. Maybe Fiona was a virgin too she thought to herself.

"Yes Imogen, I'm a virgin." she admitted, because she figured she might ask her.

"That's awesome. Me too." Imogen smiled.

The girls walked off into Fiona's living room. Fiona lowered her lights and turned on the tv.

"So where were we?" Fiona said, clicking through movies on her tv for Imagine Me and You.

She wanted to recreate where they were at Imogen's house before the big interruption.

Fiona got on top of Imogen, once she fast-forwarded the movie to the approximate scene it was at.

"This feels better over here." Imogen said, placing a kiss on Fiona's neck.

"Since we have the place to ourselves, huh?" Fiona bit her lip. Imogen moved Fiona's curly hair out of the way.

"Here, get rid of these." Fiona pulled off Imogen's glasses, so she wouldn't get bumped in the face by them.

"Much better." Imogen said, grinding a small movement onto Fiona's body.

"Mmm Imogen, you make me want you. I've never really felt like this." Fiona said, kissing Imogen's neck this time.

"I haven't either and it feels so good. Ahh!" Imogen let out a small moaning sound.

Fiona got off of Imogen for a few moments. Imogen waved herself with her hand, using it as a fan.

"It's so soon Fiona. I want to have this connection with you too. Soon. I promise."

"It is soon, but we can't deny that we have that bond."

"What bond, the virginal one?" Imogen asked, placing her hand on Fiona's.

"Yes that bond."

Imogen knew that one day she'd want to have sex with her new girlfriend. New girlfriend, the exact reason why sex could wait. She wanted to be in love with her first. She already knew it was starting to happen, but it would have to wait.

In the time span of 3 days, Imogen had been out with Fiona twice and had many close encounters. Her mom had also found out about her sexuality. Imogen couldn't even face sex yet. That was another topic for another night. Right now, she was just happy kissing her. That's what it would be for the next two months. Kissing, nothing more. This would be a long few months, but Imogen had the willpower to wait. She just hoped Fiona would too.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: No chapter yesterday, but here's chapter 10. This chapter was intended to be a little shorter, but I'm kind of busy today. It will get longer I hope soon! :)**

* * *

Imogen looked at Fiona following the talk of the bond they shared.

Fiona looked sad over the fact that Imogen wasn't ready for sex.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not there yet. I don't want to ruin what we have right now." Imogen said, grabbing Fiona's arm.

"Don't be. I get it. I don't know what to expect either. It's scary and I want to wait too." Fiona said, kissing Imogen.

"It will be worth it." Imogen said, placing her head on Fiona's shoulder.

The two drifted off to sleep. This wasn't the greatest idea, because it was soon a little after 11pm. The two girls had school in the morning.

"SHIT! Wake up Fiona!" Imogen shook Fiona to wake her up.

"Whaaat?" Fiona woke up groggily.

"We fell asleep for a while! It's eleven! I need to get home before my mom wonders where I am."

Imogen looked at her phone and of course she had five unread messages from her mom.

Imogen put her phone on speakerphone to listen to it with Fiona.

"Imogen Moreno where in the world are you!? Call me!" the first message said.

The second message was a little more frantic:

"I'm getting worried! Where are you!? We need to talk. This isn't the right way!"

"I have to call her. I'll tell her I'm staying here and that I have all my school things."

"Okay." Fiona said, giving some space to Imogen, leaving the room for a moment.

"Mom. I'm sorry. I'm over at Eli's. I'm spending the night here. I have my school things. I can't deal with everything at home right now."

"That's fine as long as you're alright. I'm sorry what I said earlier. I love you and I just want what's best for you."

"Mom, I know, but I know what's best for me. Just please let me be myself."

There was a small pause on the other end. She heard her mother choke up.

"I know, but you have to understand. I don't want anyone hurting you. I want what's easiest for you and clearly being with another female isn't."

"Mom don't cry. I know it's not going to be hard, but it's people like you that make it harder. Try to understand for my sake."

"Imogen, I know that. It's not going to take me a night to take it all in. I'm sure I'll come around later, but I just want you to know I love you and I'll try to take this into consideration. Be safe."

"Aww mom. Stop! I've cried enough today. That's all I'm asking, just try to be there for me. Just think of it this way, you won't have to worry about smelly boys around me."

"Very funny. I'm just worried that someone is going to hurt your feelings."

"They probably will, but I'm a big girl. There are some losers in this world that want to bring you down and I'll have to understand that."

"Okay honey. Just like I said, be careful. I'll pick you up from school tomorrow and we can get some dinner and talk this over."

"Thanks mom. Love you and see you tomorrow."

"Night." Imogen's mom said, hanging up the phone.

Fiona walked back into the room with a Pepsi.

"Want one?"

"Sure. I need all the sugar I can get. I have to study for this test tomorrow!"

"Cram it all in there. You got this Imogen. You're the smartest person I know." Fiona handed Imogen her Pepsi.

"Thanks, I just need help. Want to help me with these flashcards?"

"Sure. How 'bout we make this more fun? Every answer you get right, gets you a kiss somewhere on your body."

Imogen looked up. She was into this idea, as long as it didn't go sexual.

"Fine, just keep it above the chest area."

"Haha. Deal." Fiona said, taking a seat next to Imogen, who now had all of her studying materials out.

Imogen gave Fiona her flashcards.

After about 50 questions, Fiona was pretty sure she was going to ace her test tomorrow.

All in all, she got three questions wrong and tons of kisses from her girlfriend.

It was now a little after midnight.

"That was fun. It's more fun when you add something like that in there." Imogen said, yawning.

"Aww you're tired. I am too."

"Yeah, I had a long day." Imogen said, packing her stuff in her bag.

"We all did. So I don't know where you want to sleep. There's the couch that pulls out or if you're interested..." Fiona paused.

"I'd rather sleep in the bed with you."

Fiona was glad Imogen said it before she did.

"I won't pull anything. I don't want to rush this, like you said." Fiona said.

"Well now all we have to do is brush our teeth since we have the pj's on already." Imogen laughed, getting her toothbrush and toothpaste out of her bag.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." she laughed.

Fiona let Imogen brush her teeth first.

"Much better." Fiona said after she had finished brushing her teeth as well.

Fiona made sure the locks on her door had been locked. She turned all the nights off and led herself and Imogen into her bedroom.

There was a dim light coming from the moon outside her window.

"Huge ass bed, huh?" Imogen said, climbing into it.

"Yeah, the bigger the better." Fiona laughed, realizing that joke she had just made.

"Eww gross." Imogen said.

"Actually, I don't know why I said that. Never had sex and I sure as hell wouldn't want something big inside of me."

Imogen shivered the obscene thought from her head.

"Goodnight doll face." Fiona said, curling up next to Imogen.

"Night babe."

The two had a long day ahead of them with testing and such.

Imogen would have her good luck charm on her mind the whole next day. It was the only sure way to get her through the day, but she was still pretty scared about the dinner she'd have with her mom afterwards.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Haven't posted in a few days, reallllly busy, but here is chapter 11. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning around six, Fiona and Imogen woke up to the sound of Fiona's alarm clock.

"You up?" Fiona tapped on Imogen's shoulder to make sure she was going to get out of bed.

"Yeah. Your bed is so comfy I don't want to get up!"

"Haha well maybe we can have another sleepover soon enough. I actually got a nice sleep with you here." Fiona smiled.

"Well it can't be tonight, sadly, my mom and all."

"Maybe next weekend?" Fiona made a puppy lip face to Imogen.

"Rent some movies again and cuddle up, this time actually watch them? Then, okay."

"It's going to be pretty hard, but it sounds like a plan."

"Haha great. Now we better hurry up!" Imogen said, grabbing her clothes out of her backpack and putting them on.

Fiona was basically ready to go. She put on her last item of clothing, her Degrassi uniform shirt.

"I'm so sick of these uniforms. I can't wait to be graduated." Fiona said, pulling her head through the shirt hole.

"Ugh, right? What they were thinking, I would love to know." Imogen said, putting her glasses on.

Imogen and Fiona were now ready for school. Imogen and Fiona walked down to Fiona's car and got inside on the chilly Monday morning.

"I am so worried about this dinner with my mom later tonight. I don't know how she'll look at me and what she'll say."

"Oh Imogen, it will be alright. She said she'll try to understand and be there for you. She loves you and you know that." Fiona said, backing out of her parking space.

"Yeah, but it's still hard. It's going to be awkward no matter what." Imogen said, sitting back in her seat as the two drove off to school for the day.

***A few minutes later***

Fiona and Imogen were now walking to their lockers, separating after their long weekend.

"Hey!" Eli said, seeing Fiona walk away from Imogen's locker.

"How was your day yesterday?" Eli asked now at Imogen's locker.

"Well Fiona and I had a movie night at my house last night and I kinda, sorta ran away when she saw the two of us kissing."

Eli looked surprised by his friend's words.

"You ran away?"

"Well I got a ride from Fiona, who picked me up from the street corner by my house and my mom called and we kind of worked things out. She wants to have dinner with me after school."

"Oh man. That sucks. Hope it all goes well for you." Eli said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Thanks Eli. Me too. Me too." Imogen said, slamming her locker door shut, waving goodbye to Eli and heading to her class to take that big, dreaded test.

***About an hour later***

"How do you think you did?" Imogen's classmate Gabby asked, as the two of them walked out of class.

"I think I did pretty good, about as good as I could get on little study time."

"Well that's good. Hope you passed Imogen!"

"Thanks! See you tomorrow." Imogen said, saying by to her friend.

Imogen let her mind stay focused on school that day. Trying not to focus on Fiona and her mom would be hard, but she tried to make it happen.

***After school***

Imogen was now outside of Degrassi talking to her girlfriend and Eli.

"Oh I know. Trust me, this is not going to be a fun dinner. It's making me break out in hive already!" Imogen itched.

"Oh stop it! You will be okay!" Eli assured his frantic friend.

Imogen stopped her itching when she saw her mother's car pull up.

Imogen gulped. "Okay, wish me luck!" Imogen said to Fiona and Eli. Fiona wanted to kiss Imogen, but she shyed away for the sake of Imogen's mom sitting right there. Instead, she waved.

"Hey I missed you!" Imogen's mom greeted her daughter as she got inside the car.

"Missed you too. Where are we going to eat?" Imogen asked, trying to avoid the lesbian subject matter for dinner.

"Anywhere you want. I'm treating this as if it were your birthday."

"Mom, it's not. Me being gay has no relation to my birthday at all." Imogen said annoyed.

"I know, but it's a special day. I want to know that I love you and care about your life."

"Thanks mom. I don't care, how about some simple burgers from Billy's?" Imogen suggested.

"Billy's Burger Barn it is!" her mom said, pulling away from Degrassi.

Imogen had knots in her stomach and itchy spots on her arms.

"Chill hon. I'm not hear to grill you. I just don't want this to drive us apart, but to bring us closer together."

"Why so happy now?" Imogen asked.

"I thought about this all night and I don't want to lose you. I know we haven't always been on the greatest term, but I love you and this is who you are and I want to accept that."

Imogen smiled. Maybe tonight's dinner wouldn't be that bad after all. Imogen made that conclusion too soon. Her mom then spoke the following words:

"How about you invite Imogen? I'd love to get to know her better."

Imogen looked at her mom with a strange look. Maybe she'd make the situation more easy.

"Sure. Why not." Imogen said, putting the phone to her ear.

"Hey sorry to bug you-"

"Not at all. What's up?" Fiona giggled.

"Umm soo want to meet my mom and I at Billy's Burger Barn? She wants to umm, meet you."

Fiona stayed silent on the other end for a moment.

"Oh I don't know." Fiona hesitated.

"Come on, my mom is serious."

"Oh okay. When, now?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

Imogen hung up her phone.

"Sooo?" her mom asked.

"Yeah she'll be there. Mom, please don't make this weird. I really like her and I don't want her to get freaked out. She almost said no."

"Oh, I won't."

Imogen wasn't so sure of that. Only the night ahead would tell.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So sorry for the lack of updates. I know this is super short and it was meant to be, but next chapter I am hoping to have way longer. Can't wait for the next chapter to be written!**

* * *

Imogen and her mom soon pulled into the burger joint. They decided to wait in the car until they saw Fiona pull in.

"Hey mom I think that's her!" Imogen said, rushing to get out of the car, even though it was so warm.

"Let the awkwardness begin!" Imogen said under her breath, walking over to Fiona.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Fiona asked Imogen, stepping out of her car.

"I don't know, but at least you'll be by my side to feel all the awkwardness with me." Imogen laughed, shyly reaching for Fiona's hand.

"Oh thanks!" Fiona sighed, seeing Imogen's mom step closer to her.

"Hi Fiona. I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just so shocked."

"It's okay Mrs. Granger. I understand. I had no right doing what I was doing with your daughter inside your home."

Imogen's mother smiled and all three of them walked inside to have an early dinner.

There was no line, but Imogen's mom took Imogen's and Fiona's food orders, so the two of them could find a spot.

"Thanks, I'll just have a curly frie, a single patty deluxe, and a medium Coke." Fiona gave her order and handed Imogen's mom her money.

"Oh no. It's on me. It's the least I could do, seriously." Imogen's mom said.

"No really, it's okay."

"Please." Imogen's mother offered.

Fiona smiled and Imogen and her walked over to a table, secluded in the back.

"Your mom is way too nice now. I find this very strange." Fiona said, sitting down at the booth, pulling her scarf and jacket off.

"Yeah, I'm kinda weirded out too. Maybe she really doesn't care that we are together. You are a nice person and sweet people are her weakness. Anyways, I told her that she didn't need to change overnight, so I'm like... confused!" Imogen said, looking over at her mom who was filling up their drinks.

"Maybe she decided she'd rather stay close to you than hold strong to her beliefs." Fiona said, grabbing for Imogen's hand underneath the table.

"Stop! She might see! I'm still iffy on this." Imogen said, pulling away once she saw her mother was coming over with their food and drinks.

"So Imogen clearly hasn't told me much about you. How long have you, you know." Imogen's mother didn't finish her sentence because she wasn't sure how to or even if she should ask Fiona about how long she knew she was a lesbian.

"How long have I been gay?" Fiona finished Imogen's mother's sentence for her.

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry." Imogen's mom apologized.

"No I understand. Only a few years really. I figured something was up when I didn't feel a spark at all from the guys I had dated."

Imogen's mother took a sip of her water.

"Oh I see." she looked up.

Imogen squirmed in her seat. She was very uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"So mom, how was work?"

"Oh you know the usual, checking out patients. So Imogen, I thought about everything you told me and I think that I might have to be okay with all of this." Imogen's mother switched the topic, seeming so interested in gay pride now.

"Have to be okay?" Imogen chimed in.

"Well I love you and I want you to be happy, regardless of what I believe. I know that it still will take time, but Fiona, from what I can tell, is very nice and I think if you're happy, that's all that matters am I right?"

Fiona and Imogen looked at Imogen's mom at the same time, trying not to choke on their burgers.

"We aren't asking you to be completely okay mother, but yes that's all that should matter."

Fiona smiled and looked to Imogen's mom.

"Excuse me." Imogen said, making way to the restroom.

Once Imogen was out of sight, Fiona wanted to ask Imogen's mother a question.

"Well then if it's not too much to ask, I really want to ask you something Mrs. Granger."

"Alright." she said, taking a bite from her burger.

"So feel free to say no, but I have an upcoming wedding to go to in New York for my cousin and my cousin said I can bring a date and I was hoping to get permission from you. I was going to not ask you because of yesterday, but if you are okay with us as you say you are, would it be alright to take your daughter as my date to this wedding next month?"

Imogen's mother smiled, waiting to reply for a moment.

"This might be a shocker, but I really want Imogen to know that she can be trusted, so yes. I would be alright with that, under the condition that you take good care of her. I won't be a happy camper if she comes home heartbroken."

"Are you serious! This is great. You have my word. Thank you Mrs. Moreno."

"Please, call me Natalie."

Fiona was very excited once she saw Imogen coming back to the booth.

"What's all this smiling?" Imogen said in a cheery voice.

"Nothing really, except the fact that I think your mother and I can have a really great friendship."

Imogen looked confused, but in a good way.

The three woman finished their dinner and they parted ways from the restaurant.

Fiona would surprise Imogen in the next few days to tell her what they had discussed during Imogen's bathroom break. Keeping the secret would be difficult, but she knew it would be totally worth it.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I can't wait to write the New York chapters, so this was a start. Enjoy!**

* * *

***Three weeks later***

It was now almost a month since Imogen and Fiona had began dating. Tomorrow would be their one month anniversary. Fiona was at Imogen's house helping her pack for the trip to New York. When Fiona told Imogen that her mom was cool with the trip, Imogen was surprised. She wasn't quite sure at first what to think, until she called her mom to ask her. Fiona had something over her mother that was odd to her still.

"I like that. Where it to the wedding. It's gorgeous!" Fiona pointed out a dress that Imogen pulled out of her closet. It was a dark blue color, a little above the knee.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Imogen placed the blue dress in her suitcase and folded up some jeans and shirts to put into it also.

"Well that just about covers it. When did you say the plane leaves?"

"A little over an hour." Fiona said, looking at Imogen's alarm clock.

"Oh wow. I can't believe that the day came so fast! I'm so excited, yet completely terrified!"

"It will be fine. You can shut the blind on the window in the plane, since I know you're that scared babe."

"I am! I've never been on a plane. You've been on hundreds!" Imogen said, zipping up her floral suitcase.

"I'll protect you." Fiona said, kissing Imogen's forehead.

Imogen plopped onto her bed looking up the ceiling.

"I'm still in shock over my mom letting us go together. To another country. So weird."

"Yeah, but I think she trusts me. Let's now do anything mother wouldn't approve of." Fiona said rolling on top of Imogen.

"Stop!" Imogen giggled as Fiona kissed her neck.

"We'll have plenty of time for that in New York!" Imogen said, escaping Fiona's flirtations.

Imogen got off of her bed along with Fiona and the two went downstairs to get Imogen's mom.

Her mom was going to drive them to the airport. Imogen's mom let Fiona leave her car in their garage for the weekend.

"K, you have everything girls?" Imogen's mom asked.

"Yep ready to go!" Imogen said, dragging her suitcase out the door and into her mom's car.

Imogen's mother locked up the door and the three women drove off to the airport.

About thirty minutes later, they arrived.

"Okay, I'm holding up traffic, but have fun and remember to call me! Love you Imogen! Bye Fiona! Take care of my daughter!" Imogen's mom said her goodbyes as Imogen and Fiona stepped out of her car, getting their luggage out of the trunk.

The two girls waved goodbye to Imogen's mom and walked into the airport. Once they were inside they had to go through security to check for any weapons and such. They also had to show their passports.

"Now boarding Flight 109 to New York City. Now boarding Flight 109." the loud speaker went off all around them.

"That's us!" Fiona said.

Imogen and Fiona placed their luggage on the wheel and walked over to board the plane.

They ran over to the woman who scanned their tickets.

"Thank you for flying with Air Toronto. Have a nice flight!" the woman said opening the door to the two of them.

"Think it will be colder in New York?"

"Nahh it's about the same usually." Fiona said.

The girls got to the plane and slowly walked up the steep stairway.

Imogen made a gulping sound when she walked to her seat.

"So this is first class. I think I could get used to this." Imogen said, sitting away from the window.

So far, they were the only two people in first class so far and Imogen hoped they would be the only ones there.

"How long did you say the flight was?" Imogen asked Fiona.

"A little over an hour and a half. Not too long, but it beats driving right?"

"I guess." Imogen said, looking to the ground out Fiona's window. They were still boarding passengers.

The flight attendant came on the speaker:

"Welcome to Air Canada Flights. We hope you enjoy your flight to NYC this lovely April afternoon. I'm Morgan and I'll be your attendant this flight. Please don't hesitate to ask for anything you may need."

Imogen looked down to her seat where there was a small buzzer, obviously intended to beep Morgan.

"I hear if you press this thing too much, the flight attendant will get pissed and spit in your food or drink." Imogen said.

"Haha, maybe. If they did, that would be pretty shitty."

"Oh yeah."

Ten minutes passed and the door to the plane shut. Morgan came on to speak again and they were now off to New York.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Imogen said.

"I'll close the blind." Fiona said, covering her window for Imogen.

Imogen relaxed in her seat. Just as she had hoped, they were the only two people in first class.

"I guess nobody wanted to splurge on a short flight." Imogen said.

"Well I wanted to spoil you. I know it was your first time and I wanted it to be pleasant."

"Aww you're so sweet. I'll keep you." Imogen said, grabbing Fiona's hand to squeeze while they made their way higher into the sky.

Fiona pressed her buzzer already.

"Well that was fast." Imogen teased.

Morgan the flight attendant soon made her way behind the curtain of first class.

"Yes?" she smiled to Fiona.

She made a motion with her finger and whispered into Morgan's ear.

Imogen looked confused and raised her eyebrows wondering what she had told Morgan.

About a minute later, Morgan had arrived with two glasses of a red beverage.

"Here you are ladies. Enjoy!" Morgan said, placing a tray in front of them.

"What's this?" Imogen asked Fiona.

"It's just cherry soda. It's red because I like you Imogen. No I don't think like is the word."

"Oh my god. Tomorrow is one month!" Imogen smiled.

Imogen smiled and she picked her her drink.

"Cheers to the number one girl in my life who understand me completely." Fiona said, clinking her glass to Imogen's.

"Aww." Imogen blushed, taking a sip of her drink.

Fiona leaned over Imogen's seat to give her a kiss.

"I know I shouldn't say anything, but you know that dinner we almost tried having at Anthony's place?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah."

"Well tomorrow once we are settled in our suite, I want to take you out for a real New York Italian dinner."

"I'd love that very much." Imogen smiled, taking another sip of her drink.

Fiona smiled and the two enjoyed their drinks and their flight to New York. This put Imogen's flying fear at rest for a short time. She relaxed and let it happen. She had Fiona and that was all that mattered.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So it looks like my new normal is a chapter every other day. Also, next chapter = smut. Be prepared. **

* * *

"So that's where the ball drops on New Year's? Must be amazing." Imogen said, seeing it outside her hotel room window.

"Yeah. It is amazing. Maybe we can go next year, that is, if you can put up with me that long." Fiona said.

"I think I can." Imogen said, walking over to her girlfriend who was sitting on one of the two Queen sized beds in their room.

Fiona grabbed Imogen's hips and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

Imogen sat on the bed with Imogen.

"Mmmm." Imogen let out a noise.

"So for later tomorrow morning, I have a car ride set up to take us over to my cousin's place so we can stay at her place while they are away on their honeymoon. Tomorrow is the wedding and right after, Stephanie and her new man are on the next flight out to Hawaii. I insisted we stay here, but she said her home is our weekend getaway." Fiona told Imogen about the weekend's plans.

"Oh wow. That sounds amazing." Imogen said, kissing Fiona's neck.

"Trust me. Stephanie's place is amazing. They have the biggest pool and hot tub. There place is a mansion."

"I'm excited!" Imogen said, removing her clothes and putting on a nice blouse and pants for her and Fiona's fancy Italian dinner later.

"You look beautiful." Fiona said, moving Imogen's hair out of the way so she could put on her necklace.

"Thank you dollface." Imogen said, turning around to kiss her girlfriend.

The telephone in Fiona and Imogen's suite started to ring.

"Must be the driver waiting for us in the lobby." Fiona said, picking up the phone.

"Oh thank you. We will be down in a few moments." Fiona said, hanging up the phone.

"Okay that's our ride. I have another surprise and I'm not telling you. You'll see when we get there." Fiona said, grabbing Imogen's hand to leave their room.

"Another surprise? You are really into this whole let's-spoil-Imogen" thing, huh?"

"Well I can't help it. I really can't. Plus, I like to treat my lady nice."

"Well I adore it babe." Imogen said, squeezing Fiona's hand tight as they walked into the elevator.

There was a man inside of the elevator that kept giving Fiona and Imogen a weird look. He didn't look pleased.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." Fiona opened her mouth, moving in closer to Imogen.

Imogen raised her eyebrows.

The guy made a mumbling sound and made his way out of the elevator. Unfortunately, they all happened to be going to the main floor.

"That guy was a real ass." Imogen said, walking over to their driver with a sign that said Coyne on it.

"Oh yeah." Fiona agreed.

"Hello. I am Ms. Coyne. This is my girlfriend Imogen." Fiona said introducing the two to the driver who's name read "Charles" on his name tag.

"Very classy name Charles." Fiona said.

He smiled.

"Thank you. Where will I be taking you two ladies this evening?" he asked.

Fiona whisper into his ear, "_Central Park_".

Charles nodded in agreement and escorted the two girls outside to the limo that was anxiously waiting on the lit streets of New York City.

The limo ride was very short. Charles made his way to the door and let Imogen and Fiona out.

"Thank you." they both said at the same time.

"Enjoy." Charles said, getting back inside of the limo. He parked there for a hour or so.

"So what's the surprise?" Imogen said.

Fiona and Imogen walked into the brightly lit park. There were purple lights all around them.

Imogen gasped as she came closer to the surprise Fiona had planned.

Soon she heard Italian music playing and there was a small table with two chairs set up.

"You didn't seriously do this all for me? We could've just went to a restaurant!" Imogen said, sitting down at the table.

"We could've, but I wanted to make up the whole Anthony thing by recreating it.

Fiona made a small hand motion, waving Anthony over to their table.

"Surprise!" Anthony said, walking up to Imogen's side.

"Oh my god. What are you doing in New York!?" Imogen asked, very surprised.

"Imogen and I planned it out last week. She said she really wanted to make this experience perfect for you and here I am. I have a meal prepared for you two for your anniversary."

"Fiona! Oh my god! I'm going to cry!" Imogen said, getting up from her seat to go over and give Fiona the biggest kiss ever.

"Aww babe, don't cry!" Fiona said, hugging Imogen.

Anthony stepped away to grab their food. It was the exact same thing they had ordered before, chicken parmesan for Imogen and spaghetti for Fiona.

"This is the best night of my life."

"You say that everytime I take you somewhere new." Fiona laughed.

"It keeps getting better. I can't thank you enough baby." Imogen smiled.

Anthony made his way back over to their table, presenting their food.

This time he watched his step all the way over, gently placing their food on their table.

"Thank you." Imogen smiled.

"Wow I am so hungry after the flight." Fiona commented, taking a fork to her spaghetti and giving it a twirl.

Imogen took a bite of her chicken parmesan.

"This is the best chicken parmesan I've ever had Tony. Thank you for doing this!" Imogen said, getting up for her seat for a moment to hug the chef.

"Oh, no problem. Thank you for liking my food! That's the best thank you anyone could repay someone with." he said, stepping away once again to let the girls have their dinner in peace and quiet.

"I can't wait for the wedding tomorrow. It's going to be so pretty." Imogen said.

"Yes. The venue is on a small country farm. Steph sent me pictures the other night. It looks so pretty. Can't wait!" Fiona said.

Imogen finished her meal along with Fiona. She couldn't keep her mind off of what would be going down tomorrow. The weddin and having Fiona's cousin's house to themselves. Alone in another country with her girlfriend she loved. Yes loved. Imogen thought tonight would be the perfect time to tell her, but she decided to wait until tomorrow at the wedding. The scenery would be perfect. Love would be in the air. Imogen was the happiest person she had ever been and she was hoping tomorrow she'd be even happier, if possible.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So last chapter I said love making would be in this chapter. Had a change of plans, so that will be NEXT chapter for sure. Sorry, but enjoy! This chapter is cute.**

* * *

The next day arrived for Imogen and Fiona through their windows. The sunlight was beaming through.

"Ahhh." Fiona said yawning.

"I'm still kinda tired, but I'm excited to get over to the barn. It's a perfect April day." Imogen said, yawning and pushing the covers off of her and Fiona's bodies.

"I had a great sleep next to you." Fiona smiled, rolling over on top of her girlfriend's body.

"Haha me too baby." Imogen said, rolling on top of Fiona to get out of bed.

"Stayyyy." Fiona cried.

"You know maybe if you're a good girl, you'll be rewarded later." Imogen raised her eyebrows, flirting with Fiona.

"Oh really?" Fiona smiled, getting out of bed.

"Really." Imogen said, kissing Fiona's lips.

"Well we have to be out of her in an hour or so, so I'm going to hop into the shower really quick. Charles said he'd be here around 10." Fiona told Imogen.

"K. I'll take one after."

"Or we could save water and take one together." Fiona hinted.

"Nice try. Be good Fiona." Imogen hinted back.

Fiona strolled off to the bathroom in just a black bra and blue panties.

Imogen on the other hand, had polka dot shorts and a white tank on.

While waiting for Fiona to get out of the shower, Imogen called her mom to tell her that she missed her and that Fiona was keeping her safe.

After talking with her mom, she decided to pack up her things, since they would be checking out shortly.

Fiona soon came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body.

"There you go." Fiona smiled.

Imogen grabbed her brush and clothes and went to shower really quickly.

"I see you packed up. Good idea. I need to too."

Fiona packed up her things just like Imogen did once she got dressed.

She just put a plaid shirt and jeans on, since she would be changing into her dress later on in the day.

Imogen was out of the shower sooner than Fiona was.

"That was quick."

"Yeah, well I'll probably feel like taking another one later at your cousin's place." Imogen said.

"You look cute." Fiona complemented Imogen.

"Just wait until tonight." Imogen smiled.

"I can't wait." Fiona said, putting her hair into a simple bun.

It was now close to 10 am. The girls had to check out before their driver Charles arrived.

"Okay well I think I'm ready, are you?" Fiona asked Imogen.

"Yep. Let's go!" Imogen said cheerfully, grabbing her suitcase.

Fiona let Imogen go out the door first, being her usual chivalrous self.

The two girls went down to the lobby where they saw Charles standing by the checkout desk.

"Checking out of Suite 515 thanks." Fiona said, taking her credit card from her bag.

The woman at the desk made the charge for the room on Fiona's card. Imogen looked away because she did not want to see how much it costed for just that one night.

"All set. Thank you for staying at the Casablanca Hotel." the woman said.

Fiona and Imogen smiled and greeted Charles.

"Hello ladies. How are you this beautiful morning?"

"Just fabulous!" Fiona smiled.

"Great, you?" Imogen asked.

"I'm wonderful." Charles smiled, opening the door for Imogen and Fiona.

Charles checked for traffic and got into the driver's seat of the limo.

"So I am aware you are going to a wedding this fine day." Charles said.

"Yes! It's for my cousin." Fiona said, handing the address to the driver.

The ride took roughly 20 minutes.

Charles pulled into the banquet hall where there were a few guests standing outside the door. The hall would be used for the wedding reception. There was a small farm behind them.

"Fiona!" Stephanie, Fiona's cousin, made her way to open the limo for the two girls.

Fiona paid Charles and thanked him.

"Hi!" Fiona said getting out of the car and grabbing Imogen's hand so she could get out as well.

Fiona and her cousin hugged.

"Stephanie, this is the lovely girlfriend I have been telling you about." Fiona smiled.

"Thank you for inviting me. I'm so happy that I could be invited to such a great day in your life." Imogen said, giving a small hug to Stephanie.

"I'm glad you both could make it. There is a small dressing room for the girls to get dressed in." Steph said, walking inside of the banquet hall with the girls.

"Where is the groom this morning?" Fiona asked.

"Him and his groomsmen are in the reception room. Want to say hi?" Stephanie asked the girls.

"Definitely." Fiona and Imogen both said.

As they walked into the room, Imogen's jaw dropped. There were white chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, flowers and twinkling purple lights everywhere. From the inside, you could tell the wedding colors were a deep purple and a light yellow shade.

"Honey this is my cousin Fiona I have been telling you all about and her girlfriend Imogen."

Stephanie's fiancé Brett held out his hand and shook Fiona and Imogen's hands.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Brett."

Brett was very tall with dusty blonde hair and brown eyes. He complemented Stephanie well. She had medium length blonde hair as well, also pretty tall and lengthy, except she had green eyes.

After a few minutes of casual conversation, Stephanie showed Imogen and Fiona where to place their bags and get dressed.

A few hours passed and they were now ready to make their way to the seating area for the wedding ceremony.

Imogen had on her dark blue dress and a black pair of heels. She had her hair half up in curls. She wasn't wearing her glasses and had red lipstick on.

Fiona was wearing a pale blue dress that had a sweetheart neckline. She wore navy blue heels. Her hair was stick straight with a navy flower in it. She wore a light shade of pink on her lips. She looked great next to Fiona.

Fiona grabbed Imogen's hand and they headed off.

Momentarily, they were seated and Imogen grabbed Fiona's hand.

"Babe, I have to tell you something."

Fiona looked deep into Imogen's eyes.

"What is it lovey?"

Imogen's hands started shaking, but she just let the words come out of her mouth.

"I- I am in love with you."

There was a pause and Fiona smiled.

"Aww baby. I love you too. I was actually hoping to say that to you tonight, but I'm glad you beat me to it." Fiona said, leaning over to kiss Imogen.

A few people in the crowd must've heard them because they started to clap.

Imogen blushed, as did Fiona.

Imogen was relieved that Fiona felt the same way. She was so happy to be in another country and at a beautiful wedding with the one she loved. She couldn't wait until later tonight when she was along with Fiona. She had many things up her sleeve.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was very interesting to write. *Smut!* lol.  
**

* * *

Fiona and Imogen were all smiles once the ceremony had started. Stephanie was gorgeous. She had a white flower in her hair, which was a curly updo, no veil.

Her almost husband was almost crying when he saw Stephanie's dad walk her down the aisle.

Stephanie shed a few tears when she joined hands with her husband.

Fiona and Imogen sat through the whole thing oohing and ahhing, holding hands.

The ceremony was just about to wrap up.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

The new husband and wife couple walked down the aisle holding hands. The crowd cheered.

Moments later, the guests were called over back to the banquet hall to join in the wedding reception.

Imogen and Fiona noticed that for dinner they would be having a food bar rather than specific foods.

"I am so hungry." Imogen said, touching her noisy stomach.

"Me too. I am in the mood for seafood." Fiona said.

"Eww I hate fish. I can't." Imogen said is disgust.

"I won't kiss you with that mouth." Imogen teased.

"Wouldn't want that. I'll play it safe with chicken and a salad or something." Fiona said.

The two girls walked inside to the beautiful room. They were seated with a few of Fiona's other cousins, Mary and Chelsea, who was her cousin by marriage.

Fiona and Imogen enjoyed being seated with Mary and Chelsea. This was because they were a lesbian couple as well as they were.

"I'm not sure if they seated us together on purpose or what, but I don't mind." Fiona commented.

Mary and Chelsea have been a couple for five years, but they only married a year ago in Connectict, which was Chelsea's home state.

"The wedding colors look a lot like ours babe." Chelsea said, leaning her head on her wife's shoulder.

Fiona touched Imogen's hand underneath the table.

Inside Imogen's mind all she could think about was what she wanted to do to Fiona that night.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Mary asked.

"Last night was our one month anniversary." Imogen chimmed in.

"Adorable." Mary smiled.

As everyone was now seated at their tables, each table had a number on it and they would be calling off numbers to get their dinners.

"Tables 4 and 5."

They were seated at Table 5 was their table.

The choices they were given for food, were endless.

Pizza, salad, chicken, beef, salad, pork. All sorts of options.

Fiona got grilled lemon chicken and a side of tossed salad with some rosemary covered potatoes.

Imogen decided on sesame chicken, chicken fried rice, and an Asian style salad.

"Okay this is the best food I've ever had." Imogen said.

"Hey! I thought Anthony's was!" Fiona said.

"Oh right, well this is second best." Imogen laughed.

They two finished their meals and later on their table was called up again for dessert.

They had cheesecake, cake, and ice cream.

Fiona and Imogen both got a small caramel sundae.

"Soooo good. God. They have reall great catering for this." Imogen said.

The reception continued and Stephanie and Brett had their first dance and husband and wife.

After that, the guests were allowed to dance on the floor.

"May I have this dance?" Fiona asked her girlfriend.

"Why yes you may my lovely lady." Imogen took Fiona's hand and they made their way to the dance floor.

The songs were all pretty slow, until they decided to play some Britney Spears.

The song was a little sexual, which had Imogen and Fiona's thoughts racing through their heads.

After the dancing was over, the reception was basically over.

Fiona and Imogen went over to find Stephanie and Brett to thank them.

"Aww I'm glad you came you guys! I hope you have a good time this weekend at our place. The hot tub is all yours." Stephanie said hugging them both.

"Thank you for having me. I enjoyed every second." Imogen smiled, hugging Brett.

Brett handed Fiona the keys to their house and Imogen and Fiona exited the reception with their luggage.

Right out front, Charles was standing having a cigarette.

"Charles, hello." Fiona smiled, handing him the directions to Stephanie and Brett's.

Fiona and Imogen kept quiet most of the way over to the house, because they both had a good idea what was coming later that night.

Imogen leaned her head on Fiona's shoulder and closed her eyes. The house was a good thirty to fourty minute ride. Both girls dozed off for a few minutes.

Charles soon pulled into the huge mansion like house.

"Wow what does Brett do again?" Imogen's jaw dropped.

"Told you it was huge, but he's the manager for Capitol Records in NYC."

"Oh damn." Imogen said as she saw the gorgeous view. It was all lit up outside.

Charles took the girls' luggage out of the back and walked them to the front door.

"You two have a lovely night." Charles smiled and walked away.

"Thanks." Fiona smiled.

Fiona opened the doors and they saw a huge living room with a theater screen for a tv mounted above a brick fireplace.

Fiona locked the door. She didn't like to keep doors opened. You never know what could happen.

The girls set their suitcases down on the ground for a second and Fiona found the key to the hot tub.

"Get in your bikini. Hot tub time baby!" Fiona said, digging through her bag.

Imogen smiled and did the same. There were three bathrooms inside of the house and Fiona took the one upstairs and Imogen took the one in the basement.

Fiona and Imogen soon stepped out in their bikinis.

Imogen's was completely black and Fiona's was royal blue with pink polka dots on it.

"If this is how you look in a bikini, I can only imagine what you look like naked!" Fiona commented moving in closer to Imogen.

Imogen bit her lip and kissed Fiona's neck.

Fiona took Imogen's hand and they went into the hot tub room, which was located in the basement. There were LED lights inside of the tub that were actually mood detecting lights.

Fiona and Imogen looked around at what they were getting themselves into.

"This is so cool!" Imogen said.

She saw another larger sized tv and a couch, with a few chairs as well.

There was a bathroom downstairs, a laundry room, furnace room. Everything.

In the corner far away from everything else, was the hot tub.

"So what does horny mean?" Imogen joked.

"Imogen! Damn." Fiona said, looking up and down Imogen's body.

"Actually that isn't on the chart. There is love, which is red." Fiona said, looking at the small chart hanging on the wall above the hot tub.

The two stepped inside the bubbling, steamy hot tub.

The lights were soon set to red.

"Looks like someone is in love." Fiona said, moving over to Imogen, giving her a passionate kiss.

"I am. I'm in love with you and it feels so good to say it." Imogen said again.

"I love you too baby." Fiona said, slipping a tongue inside Imogen's mouth.

They made out for two minutes. Things were getting hot and heavy.

Fiona placed her hand on the upper inside part of Imogen's leg.

"Oohh." Imogen let out a moan of sorts.

Imogen was biting her lip once again. She liked the sensation her body was making inside of her.

"Do you want to?" Fiona asked.

Imogen shook her head in agreement and Fiona rubbed her fingers up and down Imogen's leg.

Imogen placed her hands on Fiona's ass.

For another few minutes they kept their positions and started kissing once again.

"I love you so much." Imogen said. Fiona said the same thing, slowing and carefully moving her hands below Imogen's stomach. She was now touching the outside of Imogen's clit.

"It would feel so much better if you just took off my bikini bottoms." Imogen suggested.

"Good idea." Fiona bit her lip in agreement.

Imogen had butterflies deep inside of her body. She was now naked downstairs. Downstairs as in her pussy was now being touched by the warmth of Fiona's small and delicate fingers.

Imogen had shaved inside of the shower really quickly when she was taking her shower in the morning. She knew exactly what she wanted to happen tonight and she got it.

"Oh wow. Go on. It feels good." Imogen let Fiona know how it felt.

Fiona did as she was told. She slowly played with Imogen's lady parts. She tickled the inside of Imogen's clit. Whenever Fiona touched the little nub, Imogen felt a jolt of excitement.

"Ahhh."

Imogen made Fiona stop for a moment. She suggested that they go over on the pull out couch that was downstairs with them.

"Good idea." Fiona bit her lip, stepping out of the hot tub.

Imogen felt her nipples of her breasts go hard once they were out of the hot tub.

Imogen looked over at Fiona's to see they were hard as well.

Fiona and Imogen pulled the couch open to made a bed. There weren't any sheets covering it so they placed both of their towels down.

"I don't want to ruin their couch. You already have me soaking wet." Imogen said.

"Let's finish then." Fiona said.

Before they laid down, Fiona undid the string to Imogen's bikini top, letting her small, supple breasts fall out and into place.

Imogen wanted to see Fiona naked, so she did the same.

Imogen's eyes were glued to her medium sized breasts.

To help her get off sooner, she wanted Fiona completely naked so she could have that visual to give her an orgasm.

Imogen sat naked on the bed and Fiona stood in front of her grabbing onto her tits, playing with the nipples to tease her girlfriend.

"Stop. I'm already wet enough." Imogen laughed.

"There is no such thing." Fiona bit her lip.

Imogen took her hands to Fiona's bottoms and took them off. Fiona stepped out of them and on laid Imogen flat on her back on the bed. Fiona was now on top of Imogen.

"I'm freezing!" Imogen complained.

"I'll warm you up babydoll." Fiona said, sliding two fingers inside of Imogen's wet and slippery vagina.

Imogen's hands were still on the sides of her body, until she decided to place them on Fiona's breasts.

Fiona kept a solid rhythm inside of Imogen. Two fingers of one hand inside and the other two fingers played with her clit.

A few minutes later, Imogen let out of huge moan.

"Oooh fuck me. Fuck!" she said.

Fiona licked her lips.

"Clean me up." Imogen demanded.

Fiona made way with her mouth to Imogen's clit, licking as Imogen wanted.

"It hurts, but I can't believe I didn't bleed for it being my first time. I love you." Imogen said.

"I love you too." Fiona said, laying next to Imogen for a second.

"Are you ready for your turn?" Imogen asked Fiona.

"Yesss." she said.

Imogen gave it a moment to recover herself. She wasn't a virgin anymore and somewhere deep inside of her mind, she knew her mother wouldn't be too pleased, but she didn't have to know. This was her own adult decision she made because she loved Fiona very much. She knew it was right. She would soon get to taste how sweet Fiona tasted. She was ready for every bit of her.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hoping you all liked the last chapter. Here's the continuation. Sorry it's a short chapter, but I've been busy these past few days and I may have found a part-time job. :)**

* * *

Imogen was now ready to give Fiona her turn.

Fiona was flat on her back and Imogen took her two fingers and started flicking and playing wit the nub below Fiona's waist.

Fiona let out a small noise and demanded Imogen picked up the pace.

Imogen started making faster movements and tickling Fiona's clit.

"Imogen I want you to use your tongue baby." Fiona hinted to Imogen.

Imogen smiled, licked her lips, and did as her girlfriend asked.

Imogen lowered my mouth to Fiona's wet clit and dipped her tongue inside of the indent slowly. Fiona quivered and her body lifted off of the couch.

"You taste so good." Imogen said.

Fiona smiled, opened her eyes, and then bit her lip.

Imogen loved watching the looks on Fiona's face. The faces made her work harder at what she was doing to Fiona's body.

"Oooh." Fiona sighed.

As Imogen kept working with her mouth, she moved her dangling hands up to Fion'a rock hard nipples.

Imogen softly pinched Fiona's nipples and kept moving her tongue in and out.

Fiona kept moving around and letting out small noises.

Imogen tilted her head up for a moment to speak.

"You are so hot that it's making me hot. I'm pretty much throbbing over here." Imogen sighed.

"Let me help." Fiona said.

Imogen stopped what she was doing for a moment and the two girls rearranged their bodies.

They were now in the 69 position. On top of one another, mouths to pussies.

"Much better." Imogen said.

The two girls ate each other out. Imogen was on top, Fiona on the bottom. Ironic, huh?

Fiona and Imogen went down on each other before they both came around the same time.

"Okay wow. If this is how I knew having sex would've felt, I would've done it a long time ago.

"I'm that good?" Fiona laughed.

"Haha yes you are baby! You wore my ass out. Now I need to lay in the hot tub forever." Imogen joked.

"Fine me with me." Fiona said, grabbing Imogen's hand as they went back over to the hot tub.

"Think Stephanie and Brett will mind that we used their hot tub naked and just after we had sex?" Imogen asked.

"Of course, wouldn't you? They will never know! I can always drain it and do it all up again. That would be the best thing to do." Fiona said.

"Haha yeah. I'll help you out tomorrow. I really am sore already." Imogen said.

"Sounds good." Fiona said, stepping into the lava like water.

"OUCH!" Fiona screamed.

"It's not that bad. It will feel good on our sore bodies." Imogen said to Fiona.

"Too hot though! Babe, turn down the knob next to you a little. Way too hot." Fiona asked Imogen.

After Imogen and Fiona were finally relaxing in the hot tub, they heard the doorbell go off upstairs.

"What the actual fuck is someone doing here?" Fiona growled.

"I don't know, but might want to put something on and check.

"You too! I'm not that brave going up there alone!" Fiona panicked.

"Haha, but babe you have your own apartment in Toronto!" Imogen pointed out.

"Well I have a gun and pepper spray there. Here, I have NO idea where the weapons are!" Fiona said, quickly jumping out of the hot tub along with Imogen.

The two quickly put their bikinis back on and grabbed their towels to wrap around themselves.

As they rushed upstairs to the door, the bell rang once more.

"Hold your dick!" Fiona said quietly.

Imogen giggled.

"Hold your dick?"

"What!? That's what I say all the time when people are so annoying and can't wait." Fiona explained.

Once Fiona and Imogen made it to the door to open it, they heard keys opening the locks.

"Oh shit, it's just Steph and Brett." Fiona said, looking out of the eye hole and unlocking the doors.

"What are you guys doing back here?" Fiona asked, puzzled.

"Well we forgot a few things. Might need them for Hawaii." Stephanie said, rushing upstairs.

"Oh okay." Fiona said.

"So I see you've found the hot tub." Brett pointed out, laughing.

"Haha yeah, it's awesome." Imogen smiled.

"Oh yeah. Enjoy it!" he said, going upstairs to help his new wife.

"Seriously thought it was like a burglar." Fiona laughed off her thought.

"It could've been!" Imogen said, kissing Fiona.

Soon, Brett and Stephanie were on there way to their honeymoon trip. Fiona locked up all the doors and her and Imogen went back to the hot tub, stripping all of their clothes off again.

"I just want to sit here for hours and kiss you, play with your hair, and rub you up and down." Fiona said, kissing Imogen's neck.

"Oh baby me too." Imogen said, sitting on Fiona's lap in the hot tub.

The two lovebirds went on through the night kissing and holding each other, playing with each other, and all that other stuff. Imogen was happy to have Fiona next to her and she was happy that they were safe inside the big house they were in. She knew tomorrow she'd have to leave New York for a trip back to Canada. She was not looking forward to it at all, because that meant, studying extra hard and applying for more colleges. Imogen would hold it off until then and just enjoy being with her girl.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: It's been a few days since the last chapter was posted. I got a job, so that's why the lack of updates. I think this weekend, I will write a few chapters, so I can post them sooner. :)  
**

* * *

The next morning, Imogen and Fiona woke up in pain after that long night of love making. They had to get their things packed, call the driver to pick them up and take them to the airport, and they also had to clean out of the hot tub, considering what they had just done in it.

"Babe. I'm too sore to move." Imogen said, trying to move her legs around.

"Me too, but here take these. They will help."

Imogen looked at the oval shaped pills Fiona handed her and gave her girlfriend a funny look.

"They are just over the counter pain pills, like Motrin. Chill." Fiona said.

Imogen popped the pills in her mouth.

"So are we really going to clean the hot tub because of our sexcapades last night?" Imogen asked, getting out of bed.

"Yeah. We should." Fiona said.

Fiona and Imogen got dressed in some dirty clothes they brought along and went to the basement to clean the hot tub out.

After a few hours of doing the cleaning, the hot tub was all good and clean then and the girls had to get packed up to fly back to Toronto.

"Imogen, Charles is here." Fiona yelled upstairs to Imogen, who was still finishing up packing.

"K! Be down in a sec!" Imogen yelled.

Fiona was getting worried that they'd miss their flight.

"Plane leaves soooooon!" Fiona yelled.

Imogen hurried downstairs.

"I'm gonna miss this house. It was the house I lost my virginity in." Imogen said.

"Well me too. I can't believe we did it in my cousin's house. Like what does that even say about me?" Fiona laughed.

"That you couldn't keep your hands off of me." Imogen giggled.

"Hey now, you're the one who started it!" Fiona pointed out.

"Okay, maybe a little." Imogen said.

The girls gave each other a tiny kiss, grabbed their things, and locked the door behind them.

"I don't want to leave!" Imogen said sadly.

"I know." Fiona said.

"Hello ladies, how are you?" Charles said, taking the girls luggage and opening the limo door for them.

"Great." they said in unison.

"That's good to hear." Charles said, closing the door and going to the driver's side door.

Fiona and Imogen sat back and enjoyed the scenery of New York. They didn't want to leave, because they know tomorrow morning they would be back at Degrassi for about two months until they were out of school for the summer.

Soon enough, the girls had arrived at the airport.

"Thank you so much for the weekend Charles." Fiona said, handing him his money.

"It was my pleasure. Now you girls take care and have a safe flight home." Charles said, seeing the girls off.

Imogen sighed as she stepped into the airport.

Pretty soon, they were once again on the flight. No first class this time, but it was okay to the both of them. They were so tired from last night that they fell asleep on the plane.

"What time is it?" Imogen said, waking up from her nap.

Fiona was already awake.

"It's 3. Plane lands in ten." she told Imogen.

The plane landed soon after and Imogen and Fiona were back inside the airport in Toronto.

"Where's your mom going to meet us?" Fiona asked.

"She should be sitting over here like she told me earlier on the phone."

Imogen and Fiona scanned the airport looking for Imogen's mom.

"Imogen! Fiona! Over here!" they were Imogen's mom calling for them.

Imogen and Fiona soon saw Natalie approach them.

"How was the trip?" Natalie asked the girls.

"Great mom. The wedding was beautiful." Imogen explained to her mother.

"Well, I'm glad you had a great time." Imogen's mom smiled.

"I hope you took good care of my daughter Fiona."

"Oh I did." Fiona smiled. Underneath that smile was a secret that Imogen's mother had no idea of.

Imogen kicked the side of Fiona's shoe, telling her to stop before her mother got suspicious.

Imogen's mom led the way out of the airport. Imogen and Fiona tracked behind for a second.

"Gee, could you be any more obvious? My mom might as well be told what we did last night." Imogen scolded.

"Well if that's what you want." Fiona teased.

"Shut up or guess who won't be getting any next time." Imogen said.

"Okay, damn." Fiona laughed.

"Coming?" Natalie asked.

The girls walked a little fasted.

"Back to reality I guess." Imogen sighed.

"Well, it will be over soon."

"Easy for you to say. Have you even applied to college yet?" Imogen asked Fiona.

"Not exactly. I was thinking about something like a community college. TCC has a great two year degree for fashion that's really up my alley." Fiona explained.

"That's awesome babe."

"Enough school talk now. Can we just enjoy the rest of the day?" Fiona asked.

"Yes." Imogen said, getting into the car.

Fiona and Imogen were silent on the way home from the airport. They didn't want to say too much or do too much in the car with Imogen's mom inside. She kept looking in the mirror every two seconds. Once they were back at Imogen's house, they'd lock the doors upstairs for a while to get more of their sexual tension out.

Imogen got a text from Fiona inside the car:

**"I want you again. Let's lock ourselves in your room."**

Imogen texted back:

**"Sneaky, but we have to be extra careful."**

The girls looked to each other and nodded in agreement.

It was very sneaky doing what they'd try again later, especially in Imogen's house. They didn't want a repeat of last time.

Imogen and Fiona sat in silence until they got back to Imogen's house. The day ahead would be another fun one, if they play it safe...


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Wow. This is shorter than I thought. Just a little something for now until I have a few days off so I can write some chapters in advance and post them sooner. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Mom I forgot to ask you, why are you do dolled up?" Imogen asked her mom as they all stepped inside the house.

"Oh it must've slipped my mind. I actually have a _date_!" Imogen's mom explained.

Imogen looked very shocked. Fiona smiled.

"A date? Wow!" Imogen smiled.

"When are you leaving?" Imogen asked.

"Actually in a few minutes."

Fiona and Imogen looked at one another with huge smiles across their faces.

"Well have fun mom. Fiona and I are going to study some now that we are home again. Big test tomorrow." Imogen said, walking upstairs with Fiona.

"Alright. Study hard!" Imogen's mom said, locking up the house.

"Oh I'll study your body hard." Fiona laughed, smacking the back of Imogen's ass.

"It's true though. We have lots of studying to do." Imogen said opening up her bedroom door.

"Like what?" Fiona giggled, sitting on Imogen's bed.

"Like your lips." Imogen said, kissing Fiona.

"I need to study the softness of your lips."

"Mmmm. I like this kind of studying." Fiona said, placing her hands on Imogen's hips.

Imogen decided to put on some music to set the mood.

She then started doing a little striptease for Fiona.

"I like this. Come here my little stripper."

Imogen playfully wiggled her hips and slowly walked over to Fiona.

Fiona bit the inside of her lip, looking up and down at Imogen's petite body.

Imogen stood in front of Fiona like she didn't know what to do next.

"Now what?" Imogen asked, twirling her hair.

"Let me help you with the stripping."

Fiona moved her hands down to Imogen's laced red panties and slowing slid them off of her.

Imogen felt a little cold when Fiona took her underwear for her. She was now covered in tiny goosebumps.

"Aww baby, I'll warm you up." Fiona said, hugging Imogen.

"It's okay. Now let's get you undressed."

Imogen started taking off Fiona's clothes until she was completely naked standing next to her.

Imogen walked over to her lights to dim them.

Fiona hopped underneath Imogen's sheets. Imogen soon joined her.

"Come find me!" Fiona teased, tightly wrapping the covers over her head.

Imogen got on top of Fiona and tried undoing the covers.

"Fine, I'll just tickle you then." Imogen laughed, moving her fingers across her bed.

"Okay stop!" Fiona yelled, grabbing Imogen and pulling her underneath the covers with her.

Fiona was now on top of Imogen's shivering body.

"Ugh just do it. I want to feel your tongue inside of me." Imogen said.

Fiona listened to her girlfriend and moved her warm tongue on top of Imogen's clit.

Imogen moved her head closer back to the head board, giving Fiona more room.

Imogen wrapped her legs around Fiona's head, allowing Fiona to get even closer to Imogen's body.

"Someone's eager." Fiona lifted her head.

"It feels sooo good!" Imogen said.

Imogen started playing with Fiona's hair.

"Oh shit! I THINK MY MOM FORGOT SOMETHING! I hear her coming up the stairs!"

"Fuck!" Fiona screamed and ran inside of Imogen's closet.

Imogen quickly got dressed just in time for her mother to come inside of her room.

"Imogen, I need your best shade of red lipstick." Imogen's mom asked her daughter.

"Umm what the hell for?" Imogen said, sitting on top of her bed with slightly messy hair.

"You never know who I'll meet later."

"Mom!" Imogen looked at her mom crazily.

"Where's Fiona?"

"Bathroom." Imogen blurted out.

There actually was a bathroom upstairs and the door happened to be shut. Imogen was hoping she was safe.

Imogen handed her mom the sluttiest red she could find. Her mom was acting weird. She had never really worn makeup, only for special occasions. Maybe her mom would get lucky and leave her and Fiona alone all night.

"Thanks. Have a good night hon."

Imogen's mother soon walked out of her room and she soon her a door slam shut.

Imogen opened her closet so Fiona could get out of it.

"Shit, it's cold in there!" Fiona said.

"It definitely is. Soooo, where were we?"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Honestly, I have no idea where this story is headed. I've been so busy that I can't even sit down and write a good chapter. I apologize ahead of time. This chapter is slightly short, but I have finished the next one, which is longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

Fiona and Imogen got back into Imogen's warm bed and quickly removed their clothes.

Fiona was on her back and Imogen placed her mouth on one of Fiona's nipples.

"Ohhh. That feels good babe." Fiona said, placing a hand to her clit.

"No allow me." Imogen said, moving Fiona's hand out of the way, switching places with her.

Fiona placed her fingertips outside of Imogen's clit now.

Imogen and Fiona went to work on each other, until both of them reached orgasm.

"That was almost better than in New York." Imogen teased, moving over to the side of her bed.

"Almost?" Fiona sighed.

"Both time were amazing though baby." Imogen smiled, kissing Fiona's forehead.

Fiona smiled, getting out of the bed.

"Mind if I shower really quick?" Fiona asked Imogen.

"Yeah, go ahead. I want to too."

"Care to join me?" Fiona asked.

"Might as well conserve water, plus, this could be fun." Imogen bit her lip, grabbing her robe.

The two girls walked over to the bathroom.

"Imogen, make the water pretty hot. I like it hot."

"The hotter the better." Imogen laughed, turning the water on and stepping inside.

"AHH!" Imogen said, stepping back. The water was cold.

"You could've waited." Fiona said.

"I know, but I want to get this show on the road."

Fiona stepped inside once the water was hot.

"Come here." Imogen moved her finger, motioning for Fiona to come closer to her.

Fiona placed her wet body on Imogen's wet body. The breasts were touching each others.

"Mama like." Imogen said, moving her hair behind her head.

"I like this too." Fiona said, pumping some body wash into her hands and placing her hands on Imogen's stomach.

Imogen helped Fiona move her hands to where she wanted them to go.

She placed Fiona's hands on her wet, throbbing pussy.

"UHHH!" Imogen moaned loudly.

After Imogen was able to get off and clean off, she got to her knees and placed her mouth on Fiona's pussy, making letters with her tongue.

"Stop!" Fiona yelled. Imogen looked up for a moment.

"No I meant, keep going, but stop turning me on so much! I can't take it!"

Imogen got back to work and Fiona was able to come.

The girls were now satisfied once again and clean.

"Can we take a break now? I mean damn. I feel like all we do now is fuck." Fiona laughed.

"I know right? Let's just take it easy for a while. I need to take a breather." Imogen laughed.

The girls put their robes on and strolled downstairs.

"Want to watch a movie or something?" Imogen asked Fiona.

"Yeah sure, but let's actually watch it this time." Fiona laughed.

"Haha seriously though." Imogen smiled.

The rest of the day consisted of cheesy comedies and romance movies, until about midnight, when Imogen's mom strolled inside of the door.

All hell was about to break loose and Imogen wasn't quite sure what to do.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So I kinda knew this chapter would happen. Also gives the story some more umpf to it. Also, I reallllly hope I can update sooner, but it looks like it may be once or twice a week now. This job is KILLING me. Enjoy though!  
**

* * *

"Mom?" Imogen looked confused as she saw who she came inside of the house with.

"Imogen this is Sherry."

Imogen and Fiona looked confused. Imogen's mom definitely had a few drinks in her.

"Nice to meet you." Sherry put her hand out for Imogen to shake. Imogen declined the hand shake, but smiled at the stranger.

Imogen noticed her mother's lipstick was faded a bit.

"Did you drive her home?" Imogen asked Sherry.

"Yeah, she told me where she lived. I haven't drank all night. Your mom had a few."

Imogen's mom rarely drank.

"Where did you go?" Imogen asked her mom.

"Lips." Imogen's mom said.

Lips was a name of a lesbian bar on the west side of Toronto.

"What the hell mom! This is a woman you met at the lesbian bar!?" Imogen asked her mouth in a raised tone of voice.

"Well I mean the whole men thing wasn't working out and you and Fiona seem to be happy."

"I think I'll be leaving. I'll call you later tomorrow Natalie. Nice meeting you Imogen." Sherry said.

"No stay please!" Natalie pleaded.

"Mom! Fiona and I are happy because we love each other and we are LESBIANS! You can't just go to a lesbian bar out of the blue just because a man isn't into you at the time! Mom you aren't gay!" Imogen paced her house.

"I'm confused." Sherry said.

Fiona looked more confused than anyone and stayed seated on the couch.

"You're not the only one." Imogen told the woman.

"You see, this is my girlfriend Fiona over there on the couch. We are in love and a lesbian couple. My mother here, who mind you rarely goes out, being a doctor and all, well you see she hasn't dated for a while because men are assholes according to her. She must've gotten an idea in her head to go out and have a few drinks and meet you, no offense, but my mom isn't gay and I'm sorry you had to be the one to hear this, but it's true." Imogen explained.

"Imogen!"

"Mom! This is not you!"

Sherry looked more confused as the minutes passed.

"Sherry, I'm sorry this is what you had to come over here to see. I'll call you later. Thank you for the ride." Natalie said, sitting down in a chair, removing her heels.

"No problem. Have a good night and try to stay sober. I'm not sure if I'll get to see you again, but I hope to." Sherry said, walking out of the house.

"Imogen! So what if I want to try dating women. Is that so bad? Maybe I feel the same way about them as you!"

"Mom that is ridiculous!"

"Think about it. Why else haven't you ever seen me date or seen me with a man." Imogen's mother said.

"But mom, you're always busy!"

"But Imogen. This is the exact reason why I am so shocked to see you with Fiona. The reason I went out tonight is because seeing my own daughter so happy, gave me hope that I too could find happiness in being myself."

Imogen looked at Fiona confused, yet sympathetic, if this was all true. Even though her mom had a few drinks in her, she definitely wasn't smashed. Besides, the truth comes out when someone drinks, right?

"But why did you give me all that, you can't be with a girl. It's wrong. It's immoral. Dad will hate me."

"Imogen, I was so upset with hiding my identity that I wanted you to hide yours too. It wasn't right and I was horrible, but I felt like I need to hide myself from the world and from you. I never even really expected the truth to come out tonight and I am babbling on, but honey, I understand what you are going through."

"I-I just don't know why you would keep that to yourself for so long."

"I know, I understand that and it's also another reason your father and I divorced. I told him and he wanted to hide you from me as well. It wasn't right on either one of our beings."

Imogen gave her mom a hug.

"Well I want you to be happy mom and of course I accept you. We are two peas in a pod now. Now go lay down, shower, and sleep. Sherry seems like a nice woman. She's pretty attractive mom."

Fiona walked over to hug Natalie as well.

"Aww. Thank you Fiona."

"No problem Natalie. I accept you too. You can be yourself around us. We love you."

Imogen's mom smiled and walked upstairs to her bedroom.

"And Imogen? She is a nice woman."

Imogen smiled.

"Night." Imogen said to her mom.

"Night Imogen. Night Fiona."

Imogen grabbed her mom's phone and gave Sherry a secret call after a few minutes.

"Why are you calling her?" Fiona asked, as Imogen sat next to her on the couch.

"You'll see."

Imogen put her phone on speakerphone for Fiona to hear.

"Hi Sherry. This is Imogen. Do I have a story for you."

"Oh hello Imogen. I hope Natalie is okay now."

"Oh she is, but I wanted to apologize for my actions earlier. I kinda of came off a little rude, but my mother is gay. She explained that she kept her feelings hidden for years and it was why my parent's divorced."

"Your mom told me her situation. I don't know if she told you yet, but Natalie and I actually started talking online a few months ago. She was free and wanted to meet me and I was really happy to meet her and we decided to hang out in an accepting environment."

"Oh really? That's so cool. I know I don't sound completely convinced about you guys yet, but I just found out that my mom likes females. I'm sorry."

"Imogen, don't be sorry. I have a daughter myself, a son too actually. Neither one is gay, but I was in a pretty similar situation, so I understand."

Imogen looked at Fiona shocked.

"Oh that's awesome! Well, I know my mom really likes you, it's hard to really tell since she had a few drinks, but it was pretty much a given that she does."

"She does, clearly if I didn't think so, I wouldn't be meeting her at all."

"I hope you keep talking to her, because my mother needs someone right now to talk to and have to understand her situation."

"I hope we do too. Please tell her to call me."

"She already plans on it. Have a great night Sherry." Imogen said, saying goodbye to her mother's date.

"Oh wow. Didn't expect that." Imogen said.

"Seriously, that's pretty awesome though." Fiona said.

"Awesomely weird." Imogen laughed.

"Okay, well since you already have everything here, I guess you're here for the night?" Imogen asked Fiona, getting off the couch.

"Yep. Ugh why does school have to be tomorrow?" Fiona sighed.

"I know, but right now, school is the least of my worries. What I heard tonight forever changes me, but in a good way."

"I don't know Im. I think you're pretty lucky to have a mom who understands who you are. My mom is the straightest woman I think I've ever met. You have it made." Fiona said.

"Maybe, but it's going to take some time getting used to." Imogen said, walking upstairs to her bedroom with Fiona.

"Definitely."

The girls got into their pajamas and called it a night. School was in the morning and Imogen was pretty happy to head back to the books and finish up the year after all she had been through tonight.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updating. Work is crazy. I really hope to keep going on this! So short, I know.  
**

* * *

The next day had come and Fiona and Imogen were sitting in class waiting for the bell to ring.

"It sounds like your mom was really happy this morning talking to Sherry."

"Yeah." Imogen smiled.

"I really think she is. No. I know she is."

Fiona smiled back at Imogen. The bell rang.

"Sooo, what are your plans for tonight?" Fiona asked Imogen, getting out of her desk.

"Well Eli asked me earlier if I wanted to hang out later."

"Oh okay, no problem. My mom is actually coming into town tonight and I wanted her to meet you."

Imogen paused for a small second.

"Well I can blow Eli off if that's what you want." Imogen said.

"No, no it's okay. What about tomorrow, you busy after school then?" Fiona asked.

"Tomorrow sounds great babe. Call me later?"

"I will. Love you." Fiona said, kissing Imogen's forehead, unlocking hands as they walked down the stairs of Degrassi.

Imogen waved bye to her girlfriend and she soon saw Eli walking towards her.

"Hey, wanna walk over to my place?" Eli asked.

"Yeah sure. Have to walk that way anyways. I told my mom not to pick me up today. Boy do I have a lot to tell you!" Imogen said.

"What's that?"

"Welllll turns out my mom went to a gay bar yesterday to meet a woman she met online. Eli, my mom is gay. My mom is gay!" Imogen explained.

"Wait, what? How?"

"Yeah. I know right? Well turns out she had been covering it up and she was so mad with herself that she got upset for my sake when I came out. She didn't want me to be hated by people. The whole reason my parents got divorced was because of her sexuality."

"Oh wow. Well was her date atleast, attractive?" Eli asked.

"Haha. She was pretty. Actually, she looks a little like Kate Gosselin, you know the one with the eight kids?"

"That woman is crazy." Eli laughed.

"I would be too if I have eight kids."

Eli and Imogen walked to his house.

"I never got to ask you. How was New York?"

"AMAZING. I want to live there." Imogen gushed.

"Hello Imogen." Eli's mom said, as the friends walked inside of the house.

"Hi!"

"So I know I invited you over here to study, but I have something else I want you show you."

"Ummm okay?" Imogen said confused.

Once Eli and Imogen were inside of Eli's room, Eli opened his window.

He then went inside of his dresser drawer to grab a little bag out.

"What the hell is that?" Imogen asked.

"Pot. Want some?" Eli asked.

"Uhh no! Since when the hell do you smoke?"

"Since Jake gave me some to calm my nerves."

Jake is Clare's stepbrother who gets high every so often.

"No way am I getting high. I won't be a part of this. Sorry Eli, bye." Imogen said, grabbing her bag and leaving Eli's room.

"Wait! I'm sorry. I just thought you could use it now that you told me about your mom. Sounds like it's tough."

"Yeah Eli, it is tough, but getting stoned is not going to make it better."

Eli took a hit of his joint.

"I'm sorry Imogen. This helps me, sorry it won't help you."

Imogen slammed Eli's door shut and walked home.

She now had to deal with the fact that her best friend liked to get high on top of all other things. Fiona was the only sane one in her life and she wanted to be with her.

"Come pick me up, please. I'm outside of my house." Imogen called Fiona, walking up to her house shortly.

"Yeah sure. Mind telling me what's wrong?" Fiona asked, sounding sad.

"Turns out Eli likes to get high and wants me to get high with him. No thanks. Anyways, I'd love to meet your mom." Imogen said.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry Immie. I'll be there in a minute."

Imogen wanted to meet Fiona's mom. Hopefully she would get her mind off of things. Even if for a little bit.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I don't know whether or not to continue with this. Losing readers for my lack of posts. So busy.**

* * *

Fiona and Imogen were now at Fiona's place, waiting for her mother to arrive.

"Couldn't you have picked your mom up from the airport?"

"I offered to, but she actually is driving for some reason." Fiona said.

"Shit, I would've took a plane."

"Right!"

The girls decided to have a little cuddle time while they waited for Fiona's mom.

"Come here." Fiona sat down on the couch, patting on the cushion next to her for Imogen to come take a seat.

Imogen took a seat on the couch next to Fiona, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

"I love you." Imogen said, kissing Fiona's lips.

"I love you too babe." Fiona said, kissing Imogen back.

Just as soon as they released from their kiss, they heard a tap on the door.

"Oh she's here! Holy shit!" Fiona's jumped off the couch.

"I'm so nervous!" Imogen panicked.

Fiona opened the door. Imogen was hidden behind her.

"Fiona darling!"

"Mom!" Fiona said, squeezing her mom.

"And this must be Imogen. How are you sweetie?"

"I'm great. It's so nice to finally meet you!" Imogen said, hugging Fiona's mom.

"It's great to meet you too Mrs. Coyne."

"No, no please. Call me Laura dear."

"Laura. It's nice to meet you. Fiona's has been dying for me to meet you."

Fiona took her mother's bags and placed them in the spare bedroom for her.

"Well now that I have finally met my daughter's girlfriend, it calls for a celebration. Are you ladies up for a little dinner in the city?" Laura asked.

"Mom, it's your vacation, not ours. Let us take you out for dinner!" Fiona insisted.

"No, really. My treat. Does Mexican food sound alright to you?"

"It does for me. Some of my favorite." Imogen smiled.

"Alright, but I buy tomorrow." Fiona said.

"Sounds good. Let met get out of these clothes though first." Fiona's mom said, walking into the other room.

"Your mom is really cool. Not at all what I expected her to be like."

"Yeah, I love her." Fiona smiled.

"Better get ready too. My mom likes to do dinner early for some reason."

"Well I'm ready, can't really do much." Imogen said.

"Let me change my shirt. Be right back." Fiona walked into her room.

Fiona's mom soon came back into the living room.

"Where did Fiona go?" she asked.

"Oh to change her shirt." Imogen shyly smiled.

"Oh okay. I know I don't really know you yet, but Fiona loves you so much. Whenever we talk, she never stops talking about you."

"Aww, really?" Imogen asked.

"Yes, really. She's crazy about you Imogen. I'm just happy for you girls. It's beautiful what love is."

"Thanks and yes, it really is."

Fiona soon was back in the living room.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yep!" Imogen said, grabbing her coat and walking outside.

Imogen was excited to be going out to dinner so she could learn more about Laura, but she was hoping it didn't get weird like it did when Fiona met her mom. Only the night would tell.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Ugh I wish I could have like the rest of my story typed and done. I love writing this, hopefully I can write some chapters in advance with my 5ish days off from work.  
**

* * *

Fiona, her mother, and Imogen were now walking into the small Mexican restaurant.

"How many of you need to be seated?" asked the young waiter just inside of the door.

"Just three, thank you." Fiona's mom said.

"Right this way."

Imogen and Fiona walked over to the booth, as Fiona's mom drifted off to the ladie's room.

"Oh my God. The peppers smell sooo good." Imogen said, sitting down in the booth.

"They do. My mouth is watering." Fiona said, taking her seat at the table.

"Hopefully not as much as I make your mouth water." Imogen teased Fiona.

"Shh! My mom might hear you."

"Chill, she went to the bathroom. Besides, your mom is cool with us."

"Yeah I know, but still. Now I get why you get this way with your mom." Fiona said.

"Here she comes." Fiona said quietly.

"I'm so hungry from that drive, I could probably eat everything on this menu." Laura laughed.

"Mexican is the best, so I know what you mean." Imogen smiled.

"I'm getting their taco salad." Fiona said.

"That's it?" Fiona's mom asked.

"Yeah, it's sooo good. It's really big too. Leftovers for tomorrow."

"Oh wow. The Enchiladas Supreme sound amazing. One chicken, one beef, one cheese. Plus rice and beans."

"That does sound good. I might have to get the same thing." Laura looked over the menu."

"Twinsies!" Imogen laughed.

Fiona looked surprised that Imogen and her mother were bonding. She was really happy that her mom liked her girlfriend.

Soon enough, a waiter came back to the table to take orders.

"What can I get you ladies this fine evening?"

Laura smiled at the younger guy taking the order.

Clearly, she was attracted to the man, if you could even call him that.

"Well.." Laura looked up to the waiter's name tag.

"Carlos, for starters, I'll take just a club soda."

"Pepsi is fine for me." Imogen said.

"Yep, make that two Pepsi's." Fiona seconded.

"Alright, what would you like for your meal tonight, gorgeous."

Fiona basically choked on her spit.

The waiter was almost flirting back with her mom.

"The Enchiladas Supreme, please." Laura smiled.

"I'll have that too." Imogen ordered.

"Beef taco salad, please." Fiona ordered.

"Alright. I'll be back with your drinks shortly." Carlos said.

Laura took her napkin and started to fan herself with it.

"Wow mom could you have been anymore obvious?"

"What? Carlos clearly was flirting right back. You know your dad and I have been rocky. It's just flirting. I love your father. Just having a little fun sweetie."

"Haha, he was cute though, not gonna lie babe." Imogen said.

Fiona set her head on Imogen's shoulder.

"You two are cute." Laura smiled.

"She's a good one." Fiona grabbed Imogen's hand from other table and tried to get a little flirty by placing it on her upper thigh.

Imogen squirmed in her seat and whispered in Fiona's ear: "Save that for later."

Carlos soon arrived back to the table with three beverages and a bowl of chips with two salsas.

"Here you are ladies. Enjoy. Food will be out shortly."

"Thank you." the girls said in unison, digging into their appetizer.

"Oh that's the spicy one." Imogen said, grabbing her drink.

Fiona giggled, dipping her chip in the other salsa.

"Have some of this one. Soooo good." Fiona said.

"Ooh I like this hot one. Feeling spicy tonight." Laura said.

"Haha we can see that." Fiona teased her mom for flirting.

"Oh Fiona honey, can't you see your mom still has it?" Laura laughed.

"Haha okay mom. Whatever you say." Fiona smiled, taking a sip of her Pepsi.

A few minutes passed and the waiter had food with him.

"Here it comes!" Imogen licked her lips.

"Down boy." Fiona teased Imogen.

"I'm just really hungry okay? Mexican food is better than anything in this world."

"Better than me?" Fiona whispered in Imogen's ear.

"No. Nobody's better than you are baby." Imogen whispered back.

"Aww." Fiona smiled, digging into her taco salad.

"Oh wow. Glad I ordered this too." Laura said, taking a bite of her food.

"Me too. Amazing. Thanks for buying Laura." Imogen said.

"No problem."

Shortly after, the girls were ready to head back to Fiona's place.

"I'm so tired now after all that food." Fiona said.

"Me too and we all still have leftovers for tomorrow." Imogen said.

"Tonight was fun. It was nice getting to know you a little better too Imogen."

"It was nice getting to know you more too." Imogen smiled, as she held the door open for Fiona and her mom.

"I wanted to get some early shopping done tomorrow, so I'll be going to bed right when we get back if that's okay." Laura said, getting into the back seat.

"That's okay mom. We need to be up early anyways. No school tomorrow for a teacher's work day, but still." Fiona said.

Imogen and Fiona were both happy that Fiona's mom wanted to go to bed early, because that meant that they could have a little late night fun afterwards.

The three girls were now back at Fiona's place.

"Okay girls, well have a good rest of the night. See you tomorrow."

"Night mom."

"Night!" Imogen said.

Fiona and Imogen waited a few minutes before they headed into Fiona's room.

Imogen got changed into just her bra and panties, as did Fiona. Fiona sat on her bed and Imogen stood above her.

"That Mexican made me a little hot." Fiona said.

"Me too. Ready?"

"Ready!"


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Finally had a little time to write. Not much, but it's something, right? Enjoy!**

* * *

Imogen climbed on top of Fiona and started stripping her clothes off of herself, followed by helping Fiona out.

"Ugh. Kiss my neck." Fiona moaned.

Imogen listened to what her girlfriend asked her to do and did just that.

Imogen placed her soft, lip balmed kips on Fiona's warm, tender neck, sending kisses all the way down to her cleavage.

"More." Fiona demanded.

Imogen went further down on Fiona's body with her warn lips.

"Yes..." Fiona paused. She wanted Imogen's tongue on her clit.

Imogen looked up and gazed into Fiona's eyes and did as she was told.

"Ooh."

She went in and out of Fiona's warm wet clit with her tongue.

"Fuckk."

The pleasure Fiona was feeling was written all over her face.

Soon after, Fiona released and got a cold shiver once she had gotten off from Imogen's good work.

"Oh fuck baby. I want sex too, but I'm just tired as hell." Imogen said with a sad face laying close to Fiona's naked body falling asleep.

"It's okay baby. I can just hold you until we fall asleep if you want."

"Aww okay." Imogen said, putting her clothes back on then crawling back under the covers with now dress Fiona.

The next morning Fiona woke up to the sound of her mom knocking on the door.

"Honey, you and Imogen want to go shop?"

"Umm sure. Let me wake up Imogen. When did you want to go?"

"Next half hour."

"K."

Fiona shook Imogen awake.

"Hey babe. My mom wants to know if we want to go shopping with her in a few."

Yawning, Imogen agreed to go on the little day trip with Fiona and her mom.

"Maybe I'll find a new bikini for the upcoming summer." Fiona smiled.

"Oh really?" Imogen smiled as she got out of the bed.

"Yes! I'll model it for you." Fiona winked and continued getting dressed.

"Well I might have to get one too and model it for you then!" Imogen smiled, also getting dressed.

"Mama like." Fiona giggled.

As the girls finished getting dressed, Fiona's mom strolled into the room.

"Mom! What if we were naked?"

"Not like I don't know what's going on. We're all the same."

"Except you're getting saggy and we aren't!" Fiona teased her mom.

"Oh please." Fiona's mom said.

"So are we ready?" she asked.

"Yep." Imogen smiled, running the brush through her hair.

The girls grabbed their things and headed out for a fun shopping day filled with laughs and smiles. Fiona was kind of happy that her mom and Imogen were spending more time with each other. She just wanted her mom to know how much she cares for Imogen. The day ahead would definitely show that.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Yay! New chapter :D**

* * *

Fiona, her mom, and Imogen were now inside of Macy's for their first stop of their little shopping day. Fiona had something up her sleeve later that night for Imogen, so she kind of wanted to look for a dress at Macy's.

"How's this?" Fiona turned around after coming out of the dressing room.

She wanted to model the deep purple tube top dress she had found.

"I love it baby." Imogen smiled, taking a dress she found inside of the dressing room with her.

"Yeah Fi, that looks really nice on you." Fiona's mom said.

Once Imogen was finished changing, she came strolling out with a shimmery LBD on.

Fiona's mouth dropped to the floor.

"You are getting that."

"I love it so much." Imogen said cheerfully.

Fiona decided to get the purple dress, Imogen with her black dress, and even Fiona's mom found a nice red dress to buy.

"That'll be $320.00." the cashier said, giving the ladies their total.

"I got it. Don't worry." Fiona treated the two most important ladies in her life with clothes.

"Aww thanks." Imogen kissed Fiona's cheek, getting a dirty look from the cashier.

"Thanks Fi." Laura smiled.

"I don't know, where to next?" Fiona said, taking her seat in the driver's seat.

"I'm kind of hungry, want some brunch?" Fiona chimed in.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Laura and Imogen both said.

Soon enough, the three girls were at a little place called Liddy Lou's for some food.

"How many?" the greeter asked.

"Three." Fiona said.

The girls walked over to the little booth set up and ready to go.

"Any drinks ladies?" the waitress named Elle asked.

"Lemon tea, please." Imogen said.

"I'll just have water." Laura said.

"Yeah, make that two waters, please." Fiona smiled.

"Coming right up."

"It smells like bacon." Imogen licked her lips.

Fiona played footsies underneath the table with Imogen.

"I want some bacon. Maybe I'll go for the breakfast route instead of lunch." Imogen said.

"I want some of their clam chowder." Laura said, flipping through the pages of the menu.

The waitress soon came back with the three drinks in hand.

"What can I get for you three woman today?" Elle smiled, making her eyes motion more towards Imogen.

Elle had short black hair and thick black rimmed glasses.

Fiona didn't like to label people really, but in her mind she read "Lesbian" all over this girl.

She was pretty attractive, but she didn't like the way she was looking at her girlfriend.

"I'll take Combo #4, with bacon and toast." Imogen ordered.

"You know, that sounds pretty damn too. I'll take a Combo #4 like my girlfriend." Fiona looked into Elle's eyes, letting her know she was a lesbian and taken as well.

Elle got the hint.

"What about you m'am?"

"I'll have just a big bowl of clam chowder, thanks." Laura smiled.

"Coming right up." Elle said, walking away.

"I saw what you did there." Imogen raised her eyesbrows to Fiona.

"She was clearly flirting with you!" Fiona said, trying not to sound too jealous.

"She was not!"

"Besides, even if she was, why would you care so much? I only have eyes for you." Imogen smiled, placing her hand on top of Fiona's.

Fiona wasn't sure what her real thoughts on Imogen really were yet.

"You too are too perfect for each other." Laura smiled.

"Thanks mom. I don't want to sound jealous, but Imogen is my everything."

"I think she is. I can tell she is and I'm happy for you too." Laura made sure to get her point across.

Fiona smiled. In that moment she knew for a fact she had her mother's acceptance. Along with Imogen's mom coming to terms as well, she knew she was set for life. Her life with Imogen.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Sorry for such a delay. I finally had a bit of time to write! :)**

* * *

It was now later in the evening, right around sunset. Fiona sent Laura out for the evening so she and Imogen could have a little time alone. Fiona was getting ready along with Imogen for the night ahead that Fiona had planned for just the two of them.

"You almost ready babe?" Fiona asked.

"Yep! Just let me grab my bag."

Fiona grabbed her bag and keys and made a dash to the door.

Soon enough, Fiona and Imogen were on there way to a secret location Fiona had cooked up.

"Baby, where are we going? You know I hate surprises!" Imogen said, trying to get a little hint out of her girlfriend.

"You'll see! Trust me it will be worth it, or I hope so." Fiona said nervously.

Little did Imogen know, Fiona was taking her to the beach. Fiona had arranged for all sorts of lighting to be set up and rose petals along the beach with the words "Will you marry me?" set up. Fiona knew that it was a big step, but somewhere deep inside of her body, she knew that she belonged with Imogen for the rest of her life.

The closer the two girls were reaching the destination, the more Fiona started getting nervous.

Imogen could tell something was up, because Fiona was never this quiet.

"Babe, you okay?" Imogen looked over to Fiona and grabbed her hand at a red light.

Fiona's hands were a little clammy, because of the secret she was holding in.

"I'm okay, just ready for tonight to happen!" Fiona smiled.

The sun kept going down just a little more by the time they pulled up at the beach.

"Ooh beach! Imogen noticed.

"Now I'm going to give you a blindfold." Imogen said, as she went to open the door for Imogen.

"Another blindfold? This is being a familiar thing with you." Imogen laughed.

"Trust me, you need it this time."

Fiona grabbed Imogen's hand as she led her down to the little hidden cove by the water.

"Okay, you can take it off." Fiona said. Fiona was now on her knee with the most beautiful princess cut ring ever.

Imogen looked around her and saw strung up white twinkling lights with a fire pit right beside her. She saw the petals with the four words Fiona was about to say to her.

"Omg baby!" Imogen had one hand over her mouth, tearing up a little and the other hand in Fiona's.

"Imogen you're my soulmate. You're the only one I ever think about. The first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last thing I think about before I go to bed at night. You're the best thing to ever happen to me and I just want to share the rest of my life with you, so will you marry me?"

Imogen gripped Fiona's hand a little tighter.

"Yes!" Imogen yelled out.

Fiona had a smile on her that could never be taken away.

She slowly slid the shiny ring onto Imogen's tiny little finger.

"I have a fiancée now! Not just a girlfriend, but a fiancée!" Imogen jumped into Fiona's arms.

"These rose petals are gorgeous. How did you pull this off?" Imogen asked.

"I had to arrange it because I wanted it to be a complete shock and surprise. No way I would've been able to do it by myself."

"Either way, it's amazing baby and I'm so excited to be your wife one day." Imogen kissed Fiona and they walked over to the lake.

Fiona was so happy that Imogen said yes. She was ready to have a romantic dinner on the beach to celebrate. She couldn't wait to share the news with her mom later that night. Everything was falling into place for Fiona and now that Imogen was her fiancée, nothing could get much better than that.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Updated a little sooner than I usually do, because guess what? Had more time to write! Enjoy my readers! :)**

* * *

Imogen held Fiona's hand tightly as they sad on the blanket by the water.

"Well I was going to take you out to dinner, but I decided to have the dinner brought to us here. Dinner by the moonlight." Fiona smiled.

"Aww. This is everything I've ever dreamed of babe." Imogen tilted her head on Fiona's shoulder.

The food had been prepared that day by none other than Chef Tony. Little sandwiches, sides, and a huge fruit platter with a chocolate fondue pot for that romantic touch.

"I'm not even that hungry, but this looks so yummy!" Imogen said, taking a bite of the chicken sandwich that she put on her plate.

"We don't have to eat if you don't want." Fiona looked in Imogen's eyes as she played with the zipper to her dress.

Imogen bit her lip a little as she just watched as her girlfriend slowly started to undress in front of her.

"No it's okay, I'm having fun just watching you undress." Imogen said, moving around the blanket to get a better glimpse of Fiona in the little light that was there.

"Not gonna join me, huh?" Fiona walked to the water.

"Haha maybe in a few. I'm enjoying this." Imogen giggled.

Fiona was now completely bare naked in the cold lake.

Imogen continued looking from a far, while Fiona splashed away in the water.

When Fiona was twirling around, Imogen decided to quickly get undressed and sneak up on her.

Imogen came up from behind and wrapped her warm, nude body around Fiona's wet, chilly body.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Fiona said, placing her hands Imogen's lower back.

The girls played around in the lake a for a few more minutes, until Fiona took Imogen's hand back over to the blanket.

The fire that was lit burned brighter in the heat of the moment.

Imogen got on top of Fiona and placed two fingers deep inside of her.

Every time Fiona let let out a moan, the fire flickered a little more.

"Uhh!" Fiona let out.

Imogen moved her fingers in and out a little fast, helping Fiona to orgasm.

At the peak of arousal, the fire was at it's brightest. Fiona released and the flames from the fire dimmed back down again.

"You had that fire roaring." Imogen said, rolling over for her turn.

"Thanks to you. Now I get to make your night baby."

"You already did by proposing to me. That's more than sex could ever do."

"Aww." Fiona said, placing her lips on Imogen's soft strawberry coated lips.

"How about we make this more tasty? Pour some of that chocolate on you." Fiona bit her lip.

"Go right ahead."

Fiona took the warm chocolate and drizzled it all over Imogen's already warm body.

"Ohhh that feels so good."

Fiona got wrapped her legs over Imogen's body and placed her tongue on Imogen's nipple.

"Mmm chocolate covered nipples. Best snack ever." Fiona licked her lips and looked at Imogen.

"You know it!"

Fiona flicked her tongue back and forth on each nipple.

She slowly worked her way down.

Fiona took her finger the little puddle of chocolate that was on Imogen's stomach and rubbed some on Imogen's clit.

"What's even better than chocolate covered nipples, is chocolate covered clit.

Fiona's mouth watered as she stuck her tongue on the little nub.

The fire was acting up again. Maybe it was a sign of Imogen and Fiona's love for each other; a bright and hungry fire.

"Oooh."

Fiona worked her magic and soon Imogen came.

Imogen just sat there on the blanket looking at the moon, as Fiona sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Baby, I'm glad I'm yours. I'm so happy you said yes. You just make me so damn happy."

"Babe, I'm glad I'm yours! You make me happier."

"Haha I doubt it." Fiona said, taking the other blanket that was there and wrapping it around the naked bodies.

"What do you say we head back to my place now?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah it's pretty chilly." Imogen said.

The girls got dressed and headed back up to Fiona's car.

The car ride home made Fiona reflect back on the light she just experienced. She was excited to think about how many more nights she'd spend on a beach with her love. Nothing in the world felt better than having a love that was all hers and nobody else's.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Idk how many more chapters I want this to go on for, thinking 5 max. **

* * *

When Fiona and Imogen got back to Fiona's, they saw Laura sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey mom, how was your night?" she asked.

"Not too bad, how was your night girls?"

Fiona and Imogen looked at each other with big smiles and soon enough, Imogen placed her hand out for Laura to see what her daughter had given her.

"Surprise! I proposed to Imogen tonight!" Fiona said, moving closer with Imogen.

Laura looked stunned for a second.

"Oh my word Fiona! I-I don't know what to say!" she said standing up.

She motioned for a group hug.

"I'm really happy for you too. You know I am!" Laura said, hugging Fiona and Imogen tightly.

"Thanks mom! I took her to the beach." Fiona said.

"Yes she did! It was all set up so pretty and it was in the darkness by the water. It was the greatest sight I have ever seen." Imogen gushed.

Laura smiled and took a good look at her ring.

"I knew you had good taste honey. Your father on the other hand, he didn't have much of a taste for jewelry." Laura said.

"I get everything from my mother!" Fiona hugged her mom once again.

"Of course you do."

"Well girls, I'd love to stay and chat, but sadly I must get to bed. I leave bright and early."

"Alright mom. Goodnight!"

"Night!"

Fiona and Imogen watched as Laura strode to the bedroom.

"So when is the wedding going to be?" Imogen looked up at Fiona.

"Whenever you want it to be babe." Fiona smiled, kissing Imogen.

"I'm tired right now though, let's plan later. We have school tomorrow." Imogen said.

"Ugh I know. Only a few more weeks until summer though!" Fiona said.

"Then we are free!"

Fiona and Imogen strode over to the bedroom for sleep. They needed to get through the next few weeks so they could start planning their wedding.

***The next day***

It was close to the end of the school day at Degrassi and Imogen had yet spilled her guts about the engagement to Eli and Adam.

"Hey! Over here!" Imogen motioned to Eli and Adam, who were walking her way.

"Hey what's up lover girl?" Eli laughed.

Imogen placed her hand out in front of the guys.

Eli made a grin and raised his eyebrows.

"Well look at you! When did this happen?" Eli asked, stunned, yet still supportive.

"Last night! Fiona took me to the beach last night and proposed. It was the sweetest thing ever!"

Adam looked at Imogen and smiled.

"That's awesome Imogen. I'm happy for you. That's just awesome you have found love."

"Thanks Adam."

"Yeah. I'm happy for you Im. I know Fiona cares for you and you two will be happy together forever." Eli gave his blessing to his friend.

"Thanks guys."

The three friends finished up their conversation right as the bell rang.

"Well I'll talk to you later. Just a few more weeks than we're out!" Imogen reminded them.

"Hell yeah. See ya Im!" Eli said.

Imogen was more than excited to start planning the wedding. Later that night, she would tell her mother of her engagement. This would be interesting.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Omg I haven't updated since March! UGH. Here's to hoping I get a chapter a week done from here to the end.  
**

* * *

Later that night, Imogen waited for her mother to get home from work so she could tell her about her engagement to Fiona.

"Yeah, she's on her way home." Imogen told Fiona over the phone.

"Okay, I'm on my way. I want to be there for this, clearly."

"Love you, see you soon!"

Imogen hung up the phone and waited for her love and her mom to arrive.

She basically paced the living room for 10 minutes until Fiona showed up.

"Hii!" Imogen opened her front door to see Fiona standing there, all dressed up for the announcement.

"You look beautiful, as always."

"You look better!" Fiona kissed Imogen on the lips.

Fiona and Imogen walked over to the couch to sit and wait for Imogen's mom to get home.

"God, I'm so glad you got to meet my mom and she got to hear how I proposed."

"Me too. I love your mom. She's the best."

Fiona smiled and grabbed her fiancée's hand.

"I'm home!" Natalie, Imogen's mom, said walking through the door.

"Hello Fiona, what a nice surprise!" Natalie moved in towards Fiona to hug her.

Imogen knew her mom liked Fiona after all and hoped she would be okay and happy with the news they were about to share.

"Mom I'll let you get settled in first, but we kinda want to tell you something." Imogen said nervously.

"Okay. Should I be nervous?" Natalie looked concerned for a moment.

"I hope not! I hope it's good news."

"Okay, I'll be fast." Natalie walked to her bedroom and changed into some loungewear.

"Babe I'm scared. What if she likes slaps me for asking you to marry me?" Fiona said.

"Haha, really? My mom's gay too. I feel like this makes it that much easier on us. The only thing she might say is that we are too young."

"True, but it's scary!"

"I know. I'm shaking like a leaf!"

Soon enough, Imogen's mom was back in the living room with Imogen and Fiona.

"Sooo, what's your big news?" Natalie said, sitting down on the couch with the girls.

"Well, you know we've been dating now and all that stuff, but actually mom-" Imogen started speaking before Fiona took over the conversation.

"Natalie, I proposed to Imogen over the weekend. I was hoping to get your blessing."

Natalie's eyes lit up and the room was silent for a moment.

Imogen started shaking her leg and Fiona looked at the ground.

"Are you kidding me? Of course you have my blessing!" Natalie put her hands together and smiled.

"Yay! We were so scared you would say no." Imogen hugged her mom.

"I'm happy you have found the one that makes you happy. I'm happy that we can be completely honest with each other now Immy." Natalie smiled.

"Me too mom."

"Thank you Natalie. Imogen and I are more than excited."

Fiona hugged Imogen's mom.

"Soo how did you propose exactly?" Natalie asked Fiona.

"I took Imogen down to the beach during the night and I had lights set up all around and I spelled out the words "Will you marry me?" in the sand. It was perfect, honestly." Fiona shared.

"It really was." Imogen smiled, moving closer to Fiona.

"Aww that's cute. I hope to find a love like yours one day."

"Well there is Sherry. You seem to care about her, right?"

"Yes, she is quite special." Natalie blushed.

"Well girls, I've had a long day and your news just made me feel better, but I think it's time for me to head up to bed. Goodnight!"

Natalie went to bed and Imogen and Fiona also said goodnight to each other.

"Okay babe, I'm gonna head home. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Fiona came in close for a goodbye kiss and hug.

"Love you." Imogen said, placing her hands around Fiona's neck and going in for a kiss.

"Night. I love you too and forever and always." Fiona said walking out into the night air.

Imogen had the slightest, yet sweetest smile on her face. Her day was perfect.


End file.
